Terapia Familiar
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Crack fic. Dos familias, muchos miembros... locura segura Tsubasa/XXXHolic. Slash.
1. Consejo 1

**Consejo 1: "Aceptando a todos los miembros de la familia tal y como son"**

- ¡Me he casado!

La mujer es observada con total incredulidad. ¿Casado? ¿Entonces por eso los dejo solos durante dos semanas? ¿Para casarse?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? –habla finalmente uno de ellos.

- Modales, Kurogane – suspira la mujer - ¿Qué no te he enseñado a ser un niño educado?

- No ¬¬

- Watanuki, Shaoran… díganle a su hermano que no me trate así.

- Yuuko-san… esto es…

- ¡Maravilloso! Lo sé Watanuki… seremos una gran familia.

- Oi – la interrumpe Kurogane - ¿No estarás insinuando que viviremos con UN EXTRAÑO?

- No, no, Kurogane, esa no es forma de hablar de tu papi.

- ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN PERTURBANTES! – exige el chico – siempre supe que estabas loca, ¿Pero esto? ¡Es demasiado!

- ¡Pero que cosa tan fea le dices a TU MADRE! – la mujer llora desconsolada - ¡Ahora tendré que castigarte!

- Yuuko-san… ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso sin consultarnos siquiera?

- Oh, Watanuki, tranquilo, su papá es un gran hombre, yo lo escogí después de todo… y tengo buen gusto ¿No? Siempre escojo el mejor vino para la cena.

- ¡Eso es porque eres una maldita alcohólica! – grita Kurogane - ¡Si no fuera por Watanuki, moriríamos de hambre! ¿A quien se le ocurre darle vino a menores de cualquier modo, bruja loca?

- Parece que tendremos que disciplinarte de nuevo, Kurogane… - el tono de voz de la mujer se vuelve mas serio.

- Ahm… Yuuko-san…

- ¿Si, Shaoran? ¿Alguna idea en como castigaremos a tu hermano?

- Ah… no… es solo que… tu bolso se mueve….

- ¡Ah, si!

Yuuko sonríe ampliamente, abriendo su bolso ante la mirada de duda de Shaoran y Watanuki, mientras Kurogane solo se recarga en la pared de la cocina, exasperado.

- Lo siento, había olvidado que te traje conmigo.

- ¡Mokona casi muere! ¡Pero Mokona es fuerte!

Antes de que Watanuki pudiera prevenirlo, ve como un bulto negro salta a su cabeza.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! – grita asustado - ¿¿QUÉ ES ESO??

- No es "eso" – lo regaña Yuuko – es Mokona Modoki.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mokona Modoki! – le escucha decir al bulto.

- ¡¡¡HABLA!!! – Watanuki parece estar a punto de desmayarse - ¿¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??? ¿¿¿UN ANIMAL???

- Mokona es Mokona – el bulto negro salta repetidamente en la cabeza del chico, el cual lo ve con temor.

- Su papá y yo lo encontramos en nuestra luna de miel, ¿A que es bello?

- Ah… - Watanuki no sabía muy bien que decir – es raro…

- Tiene una hermanita, pero esa la traerá su papá cuando venga a casa…

- ¿Hermanita? ¿Qué demonios…? – Kurogane ve con furia a Yuuko.

- ¡Si! ¡Seremos todos una hermosa familia feliz! ¡Ustedes, su papá, y sus futuros hermanos!

- ¿HERMANOS? – preguntan al mismo tiempo Watanuki, Shaoran y Kurogane.

- Mokona, estos son tus nuevos hermanos. Shaoran es el mas pequeño… es el bebé de la familia….

- Ahm… Yuuko-san… tengo la misma edad que Watanuki-kun….

- ¡Pero te ves más pequeño y adorable! Watanuki esta delgado y largirucho…

- ¡OYE! – se queja Watanuki.

- … y tu eres chiquito y con esos ojos tan grandes… ¡Tan bello!

Shaoran se sonroja. No le gustaba mucho como la mujer le decía "bello", aunque claro, nada de lo que Yuuko dijera podía ser tomado con absoluta seriedad.

- … y ese es Watanuki, es un excelente cocinero, y toda una ama de casa…

- ¡No me trates como si fuera una chica! – exige el muchacho.

- Oh, Watanuki, eres el que me ayuda a balancear toda esa energía masculina que descargan tus hermanos. Todos tan bruscos, practicando karate y siempre haciendo deporte. Tu eres la hija que siempre quise.

- ¡No soy tu hijo! – Watanuki comienza a mover sus brazos frenéticamente - ¡Y si lo fuera, no tienes ningún derecho a decir esas cosas!

- Y finalmente – Yuuko ignora todo lo que el muchacho ha dicho – el mayor, Kurogane… también el mas rebelde y malhumorado…

- ¡Solo porque sigues diciendo esas idioteces! – Kurogane la ve con furia.

Mokona salta de la cabeza de Watanuki, a los brazos de Kurogane.

- ¡Kurogane! ¡Abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo!

- ¡CÁLLATE! – exige Kurogane, aventando al pequeño bulto negro por la habitación.

- Puuu, Kurogane malo – llora Mokona.

- Oh si… tendremos que castigarlo….

- Yuuko-san, la casa apenas es suficiente para nosotros, y ahora…

- No hay de que preocuparse, Watanuki. Tu y Shaoran compartirán habitación con uno de tus hermanos, y Kurogane con el otro… Claro que como es de esperarse, yo dormiré con su papi… sería raro si no lo hiciéramos. Solo ignoren los ruidos, y estarán bien.

- ¡OI! – Kurogane hace un gesto de disgusto - ¡No digas esas cosas tan asquerosas! ¿Y porque tenemos que adaptarnos nosotros? ¡Tú vete a vivir con ese tipo y sus hijos, y allá quédate! ¡No te necesitamos aquí!

- ¡QUE CRUEL! – Yuuko parece al borde de las lágrimas – yo, que te di todo Kurogane… que me he sacrificado… para que crezcas feliz…

- Ya fallaste en eso – se fastidia el chico.

- Tendré que castigarte – recupera el aplomo Yuuko – No mas mangas de ninjas…

- ¿QUÉ?

- A menos que te portes bien…

- Bruja…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡NADA!

- Así me gusta. Entonces quiero que le den una bonita bienvenida a su nueva familia… ¿Entendido?

Watanuki, Shaoran y Kurogane intercambian miradas de resignación. No es como si tuvieran muchas opciones de cualquier modo.

- Yuuko-san – Shaoran se extraña - ¿Por qué tenemos que compartir Watanuki-kun y yo habitación con uno de ellos? Entonces quedaría una habitación libre…

- Ah, si… eso lo verán cuando nos arreglemos…

- Pero aun así, queda el cuarto de huéspedes – agrega Watanuki - ¿No pueden ellos vivir ahí?

- ¡Excelente idea, Watanuki! Mi niña siempre tiene las mejores ideas…

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME NIÑA! – Shaoran podría jurar que hay llamas saliendo del cuerpo de Watanuki.

- Mokona es parte de una gran familia – se alegra el bulto negro, saltando a los brazos de Watanuki, el cual lo atrapa.

- ¡Hay que celebrar! – Yuuko sonríe - ¡Saca el tequila, Watanuki!

- ¿¿¿YA VAS A TOMAR??? ¡Son las 4 de la tarde!

- ¡Mokona también quiere!

- ¿¿Esta cosa también toma alcohol??

- ¡Mokona no es una cosa! – se queja la criatura - ¡Mokona es Mokona!

- Me largo – Kurogane se enfila a la puerta - ¡Y sería bueno ya no regresar a esta maldita casa de locos!

Al girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, Kurogane se lleva una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Hasta adivinan cuando vas a tocar la puerta!

Kurogane se detiene en seco. Una bola de extraños esta frente a él, observándolo.

- Mmm… para haber adivinado, parece bastante sorprendido de vernos, ¿No, Doumeki-kun?

- Mh…

- ¡Quizás fuimos groseros! – una voz femenina se escucha - ¿No debimos haber hablado antes de llegar, papá?

- Tranquila, Sakura – un hombre con cabello largo, negro y en una coleta, sonríe – Yuuko sabía que llegaríamos…

- ¡Clow! – Yuuko se acerca, deteniéndose detrás de Kurogane – adelante, ya les dije las noticias a los chicos.

- Veo que lo tomaron bastante bien – sigue sonriendo el hombre – entonces vamos…

Kurogane es arrastrado de vuelta a la casa, y Yuuko dispone que la charla se lleve a cabo en la sala.

- Que adorables hijos tienes – sonríe la mujer a Sakura, la cual se sonroja.

- Imagino que a todos les tomó por sorpresa esto – empieza a hablar el hombre – pero nos enamoramos, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?... supongo que lo entienden… y ahora seremos todos una gran familia.

Todos se miran con cierta aprehensión. Yuuko y Clow estaban frente a ellos, de pie, tomados de la mano. Shaoran, Watanuki y uno de los recién llegados estaban en uno de los sillones grandes. Kurogane estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo, y el otro de los hijos de Clow estaba acomodado muy cerca de él, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. La niña de ojos verdes estaba en el único sillón individual. Finalmente, encima de la chimenea estaban dos criaturas, una de color negro, y otra totalmente blanca.

- ¿Por qué no nos presentamos? – sugiere Clow.

- Excelente idea, cariño…

Watanuki frunce el entrecejo. Era tan raro escucharle decir eso a Yuuko. Justo cuando pensaba que la mujer no podía hacer algo mas extravagante, la sala esta llena de completos extraños.

- Soy Yuuko Ichihara – sonríe ella – espero que me puedan ver como su madre, así como lo he sido para mis hijos todos estos años…

- Tsk – Kurogane ríe sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Nada – replica el muchacho.

- Y mis adorables hijos… El menor, Shaoran…

Yuuko se acerca a Shaoran, el cual se levanta y hace una reverencia.

- Un placer conocerlos.

- Shaoran es un encanto ¿No? Es tan bonito y educado… hice un buen trabajo.

- Eso es porque es un buen chico, no tiene nada que ver contigo – agrega Kurogane con enojo.

- ¡Me has herido de nuevo, Kurogane! – la mujer finge contener las lágrimas – pero solo porque estamos todos tan felices, no te castigaré… Y este es Watanuki, mi niña hogareña…

- ¡QUE NO SOY UNA MUJER! – se levanta con furia el muchacho – Soy Watanuki Kimihiro, gusto en conocerlos…

- Es quien nos cocina y limpia la casa, es toda una esposa en entrenamiento.

- ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO! ¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA CHICA!

Al parecer nadie notó como el chico sentado al lado de Watanuki pareció sonreír cuando Yuuko mencionó las palabras "esposa en entrenamiento".

- Deja de avergonzarlo – exige Kurogane – es suficiente con aceptar esta casa de locos.

- Y él es el mayor, Kurogane. Es el mas rebelde, así que ustedes solo tendrán que ignorarlo.

- ¿¿A QUIEN LLAMAS REBELDE??

- Que curioso…

Todos voltean a ver al chico sentado al lado de Kurogane, el cual sonríe.

- ¿Qué es lo curioso? – pregunta Yuuko.

- Que todos son tan diferentes… Shaoran-kun tiene cabello y ojos castaño, y Watanuki-kun tiene cabello negro, y ojos azules… además de ser el único que dijo su nombre completo y su apellido no es el mismo que el tuyo… y Kurotan…

- ¡ES KUROGANE! – se queja el chico.

- Pero es muy largo – el chico hace pucheros – y así lo recordaré… él es el único que se parece a ti, Yuuko-san… tienen los mismos ojos y el mismo color de cabello… ¿Acaso todos son de distintos padres?

- Que observador, Fye – sonríe la mujer – verás, ellos vinieron a mi vida por una razón… digamos que fue "hitsuzen"… cada uno tuvo un motivo para estar aquí, y por eso los adopté. Ahora somos una familia muy feliz.

- Quita "familia" – dice Watanuki secamente.

- Y "feliz" – Kurogane se fastidia.

- ¡Y ahora somos una familia aun mas grande! – Yuuko mira a Clow detenidamente – Hitsuzen….

- Hitsuzen – repite Clow, manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Es algo parecido a lo que hiciste, ¿verdad papá? – agrega la niña.

- Así es Sakura… yo soy Clow Reed, y ella es mi hija, Sakura. Y mis hijos adoptivos, Doumeki Shizuka…

Watanuki ve detenidamente al chico que esta sentado junto a él. ¿Doumeki? ¿Por qué eso le sonaba familiar?

- ¡Tu eres el tipo que siempre me golpea en la clase de Educación Fisica! – Watanuki aprieta los puños - ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Esto es una desgracia!

- Tu eres quien siempre se detiene cuando no debe – dice calmadamente Doumeki – idiota.

- ¿¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA??

- Ya, ya, Watanuki, es genial que conozcas a tu nuevo… hermano…

Para Kurogane no escapó el tono irónico que utilizó Yuuko al decir eso.

- … pero es de mala educación interrumpir a tu papá cuando habla…

- Lo siento, Reed-sama – se sonroja Watanuki.

- No hay necesidad de disculparse, Watanuki-kun. Y llámame Clow… si no puedes decirle a Yuuko "mamá", creo que sería mucho pedir que a mi me digas "papá", ¿no?

Watanuki solo lo ve, y sonríe tímidamente. Quizás no iba a ser tan malo. El hombre parecía más cuerdo que Yuuko, en definitiva.

- Y por último, Fye D. Flourite….

- ¡Un gusto en conocerlos! – el chico al lado de Kurogane salta alegremente.

- ¡Oi! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¡Kurotan se molestó!

- ¡DIJE QUE ES KUROGANE!

- Y ya conocen a sus nuevos hermanitos, Mokona….

- Mokona Modoki – salta una bolita blanca hacia Sakura.

- Mokona Modoki – la bola negra se acomoda en los brazos de Shaoran.

- Hay otro miembro en la familia, pero me temo que ya es totalmente independiente. Touya es el mayor, y vive en un departamento con su novio Yukito.

Al escuchar estas palabras se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Watanuki y Kurogane se veían sorprendidos, y Shaoran simplemente confundido.

- ¿N-novio…? – murmura finalmente Watanuki.

- ¡Si! – Sakura parece no haberse dado cuenta que el tema causó controversia - ¡Yukito-san es tan amable! ¡Mi hermano y él son muy felices! ¿Verdad, papá?

- Así es Sakura – sonríe Clow – su destino siempre fue estar juntos.

- ¿O acaso tienen algún problema con ese tipo de "relaciones"? – cuestiona Fye de manera picara.

- ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! – se apresura a aclarar Watanuki – Es solo… no lo esperaba.

- Idiota.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE???

- Mis hijos son de mente abierta – defiende Yuuko – así los eduque. No se dejan llevar por apariencias.

- Porque siempre engañan – repiten automáticamente Shaoran, Watanuki, e incluso Kurogane.

- ¿Por qué habría algún problema con mi hermano y Yukito? – pregunta inocentemente Sakura.

- No te preocupes, Reed-san, no tiene nada de malo – sonríe tímidamente Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – Sakura se sorprende.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Asumí que tu tenías el mismo apellido que…

- No… ¿Por qué tan formal? ¡Somos hermanos! ¿Está bien si te llamo "Shaoran-kun"?

El chico se sonroja totalmente. La niña era tan inocente, y tan bonita, que no podía evitar que su corazón palpitara rápidamente.

- ¡S-si! – contesta finalmente, encontrando su voz.

- ¡Y tu puedes llamarme Sakura también! – se alegra la chica - ¡Vamos a ser buenos amigos!

Sakura abraza a Shaoran feliz, el cual se pone totalmente rojo. Watanuki los ve con ternura, y Kurogane aprovecha ese momento de calma para analizar a los nuevos miembros de la disfuncional familia.

La chica se veía demasiado inocente para esta locura. Ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Debía tener la misma edad que Shaoran. También se ve la más normal de todos, aunque algo efusiva. Después viene el tal Doumeki. Bastante serio y ecuánime, no habla mucho, al parecer. Solo lo ha escuchado insultar a Watanuki. Y finalmente el rubio. El que esta sentado a su lado, sonriendo como estúpido. Ojos azules… a diferencia de los de Watanuki, en una tonalidad más clara. Y piel blanca, casi como la nieve. Contrastaba con sus "hermanos", que tenían piel apiñonada. También, a juzgar de cómo no se despegaba de su lado, amenazaba con ser el más enfadoso. Simplemente tendría que ponerlo en su lugar, para que no se metiera con él.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a repartir habitaciones. Watanuki me dio una espléndida idea hace unos momentos…

Para nadie escapa como Yuuko sonríe maliciosamente, y Watanuki suspira. Esto no será bueno.

- Sakura, tu y BMokona tendrán su propia habitación para niñas. Comprenderán que ella no puede dormir con una bola de bárbaros como ustedes… bueno… tal vez con Watanuki…

_Nota: Para diferenciar a Mokona, BMokona es la blanca y NMokona es el negro._

- ¡Córtalo! – exige el chico.

- Tendrán el cuarto de huéspedes, que es tan acogedor. Watanuki lo decoró… es adorable.

- Ya basta – se sonroja Watanuki – deja de decir esas cosas tan embarazosas.

- Shaoran, tu compartirás cuarto con NMokona… Watanuki, tu estarás con Doumeki…

- ¿QUÉ?

- Y Fye, con Kurogane.

- ¡Yay! ¡Me tocará con Kurotan! ¡Será muy divertido!

- ¡¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!! – grita Kurogane.

- Pues creo que acabo de hacerlo – sonríe Yuuko – a partir de mañana, todos viviremos aquí…

- ¿Por qué Shaoran-kun no comparte cuarto con Doumeki? – exige Watanuki.

- ¡Oi! ¡En todo caso, que lo haga con este!

- ¡Wo! ¡Kuropan no recuerda mi nombre!

- Lo recuerdo, que no lo quiera decir es diferente.

- ¡Hyu! ¡Kurocranky!

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – lo mira con enojo Kurogane.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Mi apodo a Kurochanchan, por ser tan enojón!

- ¡NO ESO! ¡Y DEJA DE DISTORSIONAR MI NOMBRE! Ese ruido molesto que hiciste antes…

- ¡Hyu! Es que no sé chiflar, Kurosama, y por eso hago el ruido que debería ser el silbido… ¡¡HYUUUUUUUUUUU!!

- Es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida – se queja Kurogane.

- ¡¡¡¡HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

- ¡YA BASTA!

- Me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien – Yuuko los mira calmadamente – y así se quedan las asignaciones, Watanuki. Compartirás tu habitación con Doumeki.

- Mphh…

- Y Kurogane con Fye.

- ¡HYUUU!

- Si no quieres morir – amenaza el chico – cállate y pretende que no existo.

- ¿Pero como puedo hacer eso? ¡Si Kurodoggie es tan adorable!

- ¡No soy tu maldito perro, para que me llames así! – Kurogane se levanta rápidamente.

- Entonces ya está decidido… mañana seremos una familia aun mas grande.

Kurogane no podía estar mas frustrado. Ahora, aparte de compartir casa con la alcohólica, tendría que hacerlo con un montón de extraños, especialmente cierto rubio que le ponía los nervios de punta. El tal Clow no se veía tan loco como Yuuko… pero a estas alturas no sabía que esperar. Decidió disfrutar la última noche en la que tendría su habitación solo para él. Nunca le habían gustado los cambios, y con esto, simplemente reafirmaba su aversión a ellos.

Al otro día todo parecía igual de rutinario, a no ser por el hecho de que en unas horas, el lugar estaría invadido por extraños.

- ¿Tienes actividades después de clases, Kurogane? – pregunta Yuuko sonriendo.

- No.

- Perfecto, así todos podrán venir directo a casa. Hay que darles la bienvenida a sus hermanos.

"Hermanos". Kurogane aun sentía que le daba algo cuando escuchaba eso. Un pequeño infarto, quizás.

- Me largo.

Kurogane toma el paquete que Watanuki le ofrece, y Shaoran hace lo mismo, saliendo detrás del muchacho.

- Yuuko-san, trata de mantener limpia la casa – pide Watanuki antes de salir.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Todo estará listo para la fiesta!

- ¿Fiesta? – Watanuki frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡Fiesta de bienvenida, claro esta! ¡Con mucho ALCOHOL!

- ¡Alcohol! – corean las Mokonas.

Watanuki decide salir, ignorándolos. Al parecer las dos cosas esas ya se habían acoplado a la casa, y aparte a los gustos de Yuuko. Eso no era nada bueno. Vislumbra a Kurogane y a Shaoran, y apresura el paso.

- ¿Todo bien, Watanuki-kun? – pregunta Shaoran al verlo agitado.

- Si, es solo Yuuko-san. Que hará una fiesta de bienvenida para Sakura-chan y los demás…

- Tsk – Kurogane frunce el entrecejo – ya imagino lo que planea. Alcohol y mas alcohol.

- Si, algo así – sonríe Watanuki.

- Oh, es hora de despedirnos. Nos vemos en casa, Kurogane-san – dice Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Que tengas buen día, Kurogane-san – se despide Watanuki.

Kurogane ve a los chicos alejarse. Ellos iban a secundaria, y él a preparatoria, por lo que siempre se iban juntos hasta la mitad del camino. Al menos tendría unas horas de descanso antes de tener que soportar al rubio idiota y al resto de la familia disfuncional.

O eso creía.

- ¡¡¡KUROWANWAN!!!

Ahí esta de nuevo, ese tic que comenzaba a formarse cuando escuchaba la voz del rubio. De repente vio como una maraña de cabello con un molesto bulto debajo se colgaba de su brazo.

- ¡Oi! ¡Suéltame! – exige el chico, sacudiendo su brazo.

- ¡Pero somos hermanos! – Fye hace un puchero - ¡Debes cuidarme, Kurotan!

- Puedes cuidarte solo, no molestes.

- AWWWW, eres tan malo Kurowanwan – el rubio pretende que va a llorar.

Y aun cuando sabe que esta fingiendo, hay algo en los ojos del chico que hace que Kurogane sienta una punzada de culpa. Como si causarle sufrimiento al rubio le pesara.

- Cállate – exige el chico, pero sin intentar zafarse ya de Fye.

- ¡HYU!

- ¡Y no hagas ruidos molestos! – grita furioso.

- ¡Hyu, hyu! – el rubio sonríe ampliamente – cuéntame Kurotan, ¿Cómo es la escuela?

- Como cualquier otra escuela.

- Yo nunca he estado en una…

Kurogane ve con total incredulidad al chico. ¿Estaba bromeando, o era idiota?

- Tsk – es todo lo que responde.

- ¡En verdad! – alega Fye – siempre he sido educado en casa. Tenía un tutor que me puso mi tío. Y cuando llegué a casa de papá, él siguió mi educación, y dijo que mas adelante entraría a la escuela.

- ¿No te aburrías siendo el único alumno? – se encuentra preguntando Kurogane, lo cual le sorprende a él también.

- Pues a veces… pero mi tío decía que no podía salir… convivir con otros niños.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ah… - Fye parece ensombrecer su gesto, lo cual llama la atención de Kurogane. Así que el rubio podía ponerse serio - … a veces lo más peligroso puede venir de la fuente más inesperada…

Kurogane no tenía idea si eso pensaba el rubio, o se lo habían dicho tantas veces que ya lo recitaba de memoria. Las palabras siempre tienen peso, por eso no se debe decir nada a la ligera. Yuuko les enseñó eso al paso de los años.

- Pareces inofensivo para mi – afirma el pelinegro.

- Ohh, es que Kurowanwan no sabe mis más íntimos secretos…

- Ni me interesa.

- ¡Hyu! ¡A Kurosama le interesa!

- ¡DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA!

- ¡¡Le interesa, le interesa!!

Fye siguió cantando eso hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Kurogane debía saber que su suerte iba de mal en peor. No solo estaban en la misma institución, sino que también estaban en el mismo salón.

- ¡Seremos compañeros! – se alegró el rubio.

Aparte de todo, lo sentaron junto a él. La pesadilla empeoraba a cada minuto.

Pero a pesar de todo, Kurogane se sorprendió de que era mas o menos tolerable. Excepto cuando hacia ruidos, y lo llamaba por apodos ridículos, aun así era una sensación nueva. Generalmente se la pasaba solo porque todos le temían. Y aquí estaba este extraño, acercándose más a él en un día, que sus "hermanos" en años. Era como si el ojiazul no tuviera consciencia de lo que eran los límites personales. Y lo peor era que a Kurogane no le molestaba tanto como debiera.

- Kurosama, ¿Por qué todos salen? – Fye se extraña.

- Es la hora del almuerzo, idiota – responde el chico.

- ¡Hyu! ¿Y que se hace?

- Tsk, ¿Cómo qué? ¡Comer!

- ¿Comer?

- ¡SI!

- ¿Y que comes?

- Puedes comprar, o traer tu almuerzo.

Sin percatarse como paso, Kurogane terminó sentado debajo de un árbol con cierto rubio molesto a su lado.

- Pero no sabía… Papá no me dijo nada… y no tengo dinero…

- Que lastima – dice sarcásticamente Kurogane.

- ¿Me compartes de tu almuerzo?

- No.

- ¿¿Por favor??

- No.

- ¡¡¡Kurowanwan!!! ¡Por favoooor!

- NO.

- Pero no he comido nada, y tu almuerzo se ve muy rico…

- Dije que no.

- ¡Aw!

Fye se pone de pie, y justo cuando Kurogane piensa que tendrá algo de paz, el rubio cae dramáticamente frente a él.

- ¡Oi! – sin pensarlo, Kurogane se levanta rápidamente para acercarse al rubio - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Kurotan se preocupa por mi! – El rubio se cuelga del cuello del chico.

- ¡SUELTAME! – lo empuja Kurogane - ¿Qué demonios…?

- Solo te mostré lo que me puede pasar si no como. ¿Quieres que me pase en la calle, a merced de extraños?

"Me importa un…" Kurogane observa al rubio, y piensa detenidamente. Si le pasa algo, probablemente la bruja lo culpará, y le impondrá uno de sus ridículos castigos. Juró jamás regresar a esa cafetería donde lo obligaron a atender a la clientela con unas ridículas orejas de gato. No podía arriesgarse.

- Come – le ofrece su caja de almuerzo a Fye – y hazlo rápido.

- ¡Hyu!

Kurogane ve como el rubio comienza a comer despacio, al parecer disfrutando la comida.

- ¡Está delicioso! – exclama Fye - ¿Tu lo hiciste?

- No. Lo hizo Watanuki.

- Oh, tu hermano… ¿El de lentes?

- Mph.

- ¡Watanuki-kun cocina delicioso!

- Siempre nos hace el almuerzo al mocoso y a mí.

- ¿Quién es el mocoso? ¡Ah, ya sé, ya sé! ¡Shaoran-kun!

- Es el único que quedaba, idiota ¬¬

- Aw, Kurotan es malo conmigo otra vez. Entonces ¿Lo que dijo Yuuko-san es cierto? ¿Qué a Watanuki-kun le gustan las labores hogareñas?

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso? – Kurogane se prepara para golpear al rubio, sin importarle lo que la bruja le haga.

- Claro que no. Yo también cocino, y Sakura-chan y yo siempre hacemos labores domésticas…

- Tsk.

El resto de lo que queda de la hora de almuerzo pasa en silencio. Pero no un silencio pesado, sino más bien como… comprensivo. Aun cuando Fye no preguntó, era obvio que si decía algo en contra de Watanuki, lo pondría en su lugar. Eso le había intrigado de Kurogane desde el principio. Parecía mas una persona que demostraba lo que sentía, en lugar de decirlo, o incluso pensarlo. Actuaba conforme a sus emociones, y eso era algo que le atraía en sobremanera. A él le enseñaron siempre a pensar las cosas, y nunca demostrar lo que sentías. Si estaba enojado, debía sonreír. Si estaba triste, debía sonreír. Era lo único que sabía hacer. Fingir y poner una sonrisa.

Kurogane también meditaba todo el asunto. Cuando era más pequeño, Watanuki solía ser motivo de burla porque prefería estar en talleres para "niñas", y siempre le buscaban problemas. Pero Kurogane lo defendía. Odiaba a quienes se metían con los indefensos solo porque no hacían lo que se esperaba de ellos. Todos, Shaoran, Watanuki y él, eran diferentes, y no por eso merecían ser tratados de manera violenta. La bruja se lo dijo siempre "las personas prefieren siempre bajar a su nivel a los demás, en lugar de ellos crecer y ver las cosas diferentes. Y debes escoger, Kurogane, que postura tendrás en todo esto". Y cuando vio llegar ese día a Watanuki con el labio sangrando, y a Shaoran detrás, llorando, decidió protegerlos. La bruja dijo que eran hermanos, así que empezaría a dejar muy en claro que quien se metiera con ellos, tendría que ajustar cuentas con él. Y siempre le dio crédito a Yuuko. Cuando la llamaban de la oficina del director, porque estaba en problemas, siempre lo defendió, incluso amenazando en ocasiones. Desde ahí se le formó la idea al pelinegro de que la mujer era bruja. Aparte de tener dinero, y solo manejar una tienda de antigüedades, había algo en ella que hacía que los demás la respetaran… e incluso temieran.

Al ver a Fye terminando el almuerzo, Kurogane no puede alejar el sentimiento de sobreprotección que esta comenzando a surgir ahora también por el rubio. Y solo con haberlo conocido hace un día. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en él?

- Kurotan, esa es la campana… ¿Significa que tenemos que regresar a clases?

- Nnn…

Kurogane se pone de pie, y comienza a caminar, seguido del rubio.

- Kurosama debe querer mucho a sus hermanitos – sonríe el rubio.

- Mmph…

- A veces me gustaría que alguien me quisiera así a mi también – dice el rubio en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh, nada! – Fye sigue con su sonrisa.

Pero aunque no lo externó, Kurogane escuchó todo a la perfección. Sin duda alguna el rubio será más problemático de lo que pensaba.

Para Watanuki las cosas no iban mejor. Ahora tenía que soportar a Doumeki, el cual seguía apareciendo a cada paso que daba, y hasta se sentó con él a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Puedo saber que DEMONIOS haces aquí? – Watanuki aprieta sus palillos con furia.

- Mmm… - Doumeki ignora al chico, y toma algo de la caja de su almuerzo.

- ¡OYE! ¡NO COMAS ALGO SIN PEDIRLO, BASTARDO! – comienza a gritar Watanuki.

- ¡Watanuki-kun! ¡Cuanta energía!

Una chica de cabello negro en coletas se acerca a ellos, sentándose frente a Watanuki.

- ¡¡¡Himawari-chan!!!

Doumeki parece ver flotar a Watanuki. Que diferencia a como gritaba hace unos momentos.

- Oye – le dice finalmente a Doumeki – ya puedes irte. Ya está aquí Himawari-chan.

- Kunogi – es todo lo que dice el chico.

- ¡Hola, Doumeki-kun! Veo que hoy nos acompañaras… ¡Que bien!

"¿Qué bien? ¡Como se atreve este tonto a robarme la atención de Himawari-chan! Se ve tan bonita… argh, y este haciendo mal tercio"

- ¿Watanuki-kun? – Himawari lo ve preocupada.

- Ah, estoy bien – se recupera el chico.

- No sabía que conocías a Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun.

- No lo conozco. Yuuko-san y su padre se casaron.

- ¿De verdad? – Himawari parece tomarlo con calma - ¿Entonces ahora son hermanos?

- Desgraciadamente – Watanuki suspira - ¡HEY! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TOMES COSAS DE MI ALMUERZO SIN PEDIRLAS, IDIOTA!

- Much…. – Doumeki lo ve con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Que curioso, hoy vi que llegó una alumna nueva – sonríe la chica.

- ¿Si?

- Es Sakura – informa Doumeki – empezará a estudiar aquí a petición de esa mujer.

- ¿Sakura-chan estudiará aquí? Entonces está en el mismo salón que Shaoran-kun… - Watanuki sonríe. Su hermano si que tenía suerte.

- Sakura-chan hizo buenas migas con Tomoyo-chan… las vi platicar hace unos momentos, iban con tu hermano, Watanuki-kun.

- Sakura esta sentada al lado de él. Por eso. – Doumeki sigue comiendo como si nada.

En definitiva, tenía suerte. No solo estaba con la chica que le gustaba, sino que también estaba sentado a su lado. Quien fuera Shaoran. Aun cuando estaba en la misma clase que Himawari, estaban sentados lejos uno del otro, y aparte Himawari siempre tenía actividades extras.

- Debo irme. Voy a entregar unos reportes. ¡Nos vemos, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun!

- ¡Adiós, Himawari-chan!

Doumeki solo hace un gesto con la mano.

- ¡Podrías ser más educado! ¿No?

- Mmm.

- ¡ARGH! ¿No sabes articular mas palabras, bastardo?

- Quiero camarones fritos mañana.

- ¿DISCULPA?

- Quiero camarones fritos mañana para el almuerzo.

- ¿QUÉ COSA? ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY TU COCINERO O QUE?

Doumeki se levanta en total silencio, y comienza a caminar.

- ¡OYEME! ¡NO TE ALEJES CUANDO TE ESTÁN GRITANDO, ESTUPIDO! ¿Qué no tienes educación? ¡TE ESOY HABLANDO!

Sakura ve como Doumeki pasa cerca de ellos, seguido de Watanuki, el cual sigue gritándole.

- Parece que mi hermano y Watanuki-kun se llevan bien ¿No? – sonríe la chica.

- S-si… - Shaoran los ve con cierto temor.

- Se ve que Watanuki-kun es un gran cocinero – halaga la chica al ver el almuerzo de Shaoran.

- Si. Siempre nos hace el almuerzo y cocina en la casa.

- ¡Que lindo!

- Oye Sakura-chan – interrumpe Tomoyo – te he escuchado decirle unas veces "hermano" y otras "Doumeki", ¿Por qué?

- Ahh… es que cuando llegó a casa, papá dijo que sería un hermano más, al igual que Fye-san. Ellos llegaron el mismo día. Pero no me acostumbraba, así que ambos dijeron que podía llamarlos mejor así. Pero después, cuando mi hermano se fue con Yukito, yo lo extrañaba mucho, y Doumeki dejo que le dijera hermano, para no sentirme tan sola. Fye-san también me animó mucho, pero se me hizo más fácil llamar hermano a Doumeki. Aunque a veces se me olvida, a él no parece importarle.

- Ya veo… ¡Eres tan dulce, Sakura-chan!

- Ay, Tomoyo-chan, no es para tanto.

- ¿Y que hay de ti, Shaoran-kun? ¿Por qué llamas tan formal a tus hermanos?

- Así nos acostumbramos. Es curioso, porque también nosotros llegamos a casa de Yuuko-san el mismo día, y por eso ella dijo que seríamos hermanos.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaron el mismo día? – se extraña Tomoyo – aun cuando Kurogane me dice cosas, no me ha contado todo.

Tomoyo era su vecina, y Kurogane le tomó cariño ya que la veía como a alguien a quien proteger. Además la niña siempre tendía a seguirlo a todos lados, hasta que entró a la secundaria, y ella lo visitaba cada tarde. Ahora sus visitas eran mas esporádicas, pero no dejaba de ir a verlo.

- Bueno, no sé sobre Kurogane-san y Watanuki-kun… lo único que supe fue que los padres de Watanuki-kun murieron en un accidente, y los de Kurogane-san también fallecieron. En mi caso, no sé quienes sean mis padres… estuve en un hogar adoptivo hasta que una de las encargadas me llevó con Yuuko-san, y dijo que ese sería mi nuevo hogar… y hasta ahora así ha sido.

- Oh, Shaoran-kun – lo abraza Sakura – debe ser muy triste para ti.

- No mucho – sonríe Shaoran – Yuuko-san es muy buena, aunque algo extravagante. Y quiero mucho a Watanuki-kun y a Kurogane-san… he sido muy feliz con ellos.

Al ver la sonrisa sincera de Shaoran, Sakura se sonroja totalmente, mientras Tomoyo los ve con emoción. Hacen tan bonita pareja… y podrá hacerles trajes que combinen .

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ….

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ….

- ¿Qué es eso, Kurowanwan?

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ES KUROGANE! ¡K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E!

- ¡Kurotan sabe deletrear! ¡Es un perrito listo! ¡Es el mas listo de todos!

Decidió darse por vencido. Entre más trataba de hacer que el rubio se comportara como alguien decente, mas extravagante actuaba. Tal vez debería aplicar eso de la Psicología inversa.

- ¿Kurotan? – se preocupa Fye, al ver que no le ha gritado por cinco minutos completos.

- ¿Qué? – contesta de mala gana.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ya dije que si ¿Por qué demonios preguntas?

- No me has dicho "¡Es Kurogane!" – Fye imita los gestos y la voz de Kurogane, y el chico podría jurar que hasta cuernos le ve.

- No me importa como me digas – dice el chico, tratando de que su lengua no sangre de tanto contenerse de gritar.

Por un momento podría jurar que Fye se desconcertó, e incluso sus ojos se entristecieron. Pero antes de poder corroborarlo, el gesto desapareció y Fye tenía de nuevo su sonrisa.

- ¡Entonces inventaré muchos nombres para ti, Kurowan, Kurochan, Kuromyu, Kurosama, Kurolanlan, Kurotan, Kurowolf, Kurodoggie, Kurochanchan, Kuropipi, Kuroseme, Kuroblinkblink, Kuropan, Kurotingle, Kuro…!

¡SUFICIENTE! En vista de que esa basura de la Psicología inversa no funcionó, entonces lo haría a su manera. Golpearía al rubio hasta quitarle esos pensamientos estúpidos de su cabeza.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! – Kurogane se acerca peligrosamente al rubio, el cual empieza a correr.

- ¡HYU!

Si no fuera tan retorcido, afirmaría que el rubio parecía feliz de toda la situación. Aparte de ser molesto y enfadoso, también era escurridizo. Finalmente lo atrapó, y ahora si, lo haría entrar en razón.

- ¡Voy a hacer que el sentido común entre a tu cabezota, así tenga que meterlo a golpes! – amenaza Kurogane.

- ¡Kurosama me da miedo! – sonríe el rubio.

- Ahm… ¿Kurogane-san?

Kurogane y Fye ven como Shaoran, Sakura, Watanuki, Doumeki y Tomoyo se acercan a ellos. Dándose cuenta de la situación, el pelinegro suelta a Fye.

- ¡Mis salvadores! – sonríe el rubio.

- Fye-san ¿Estás bien? – se preocupa Sakura.

- Oh, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, Kurotan y yo estábamos jugando, ¿Verdad, Kurosama?

- Mph….

- ¿Ves? Ya empezamos a llevarnos como hermanitos, ¿No, Kurosama?

- ¡No digas esas cosas tan estúpidas! – exige el chico.

- Kurogane-san, increíble que ya tengas tantos hermanos – sonríe Tomoyo – debe ser muy lindo.

- No lo es – corta Kurogane – es molesto.

- Pero si se ve que te llevas muy bien con él – alega la niña – nunca he visto que abraces a Watanuki-kun o a Shaoran-kun, y a él si.

- ¡NO LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO!

- ¡Si! ¡Me abrazaba y me decía "oh, Fye, eres un gran hermano…"!

- ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Todos ven como Fye empieza a correr, seguido muy de cerca por Kurogane.

- ¿De verdad estarán bien? –Sakura los ve preocupada.

- Oh, así es Kurogane-san – trata de animarla Shaoran – no le hará daño.

- Además se ve que Fye-san puede cuidarse – agrega Watanuki.

- Eso si, la verdad nunca había visto que alguien pudiera escapar de Kurogane – se sorprende Tomoyo.

- ¿Irán por sus cosas, Sakura-chan? – pregunta Watanuki.

- No – contesta Doumeki.

- ¡LE PREGUNTÉ A SAKURA-CHAN! – el chico comienza a agitar los brazos.

- ¿Estas bailando? – Doumeki se extraña.

- ¡ERES UN GROSERO! ¿¿Qué nadie te ha enseñado modales?? ¡¡DEBES REPESTAR A TUS SUPERIORES, Y ADEMÁS VAS A VIVIR EN NUESTRA CASA, ASÍ QUE DEBERÍAS MOSTRAR MAS CONSIDERACIÓN Y AMABILIDAD!!

- Papá dijo que nuestras cosas ya estarían en casa cuando regresáramos de la escuela – dice Sakura – por eso nos regresamos con ustedes, para saber el camino a casa.

"Casa". Por alguna razón, al escuchar decirle esas palabras, Shaoran sintió una gran calidez. Como si ahora que la chica estuviera ahí, en verdad fuera su casa, un lugar donde pertenecía, y Sakura era la única pieza que faltaba para estar completa.

- Espero que Yuuko-san no haya hecho nada raro – suspira Watanuki.

- Yuuko-san se ve muy amable y simpática – sonríe Sakura.

- "Se ve" son las palabras claves – se queja Watanuki – siempre trae algo entre manos. Nos hace trabajar extra, y se aprovecha de nosotros… pero siempre podemos contar con ella.

- Yuuko-san ha estado ahí siempre para aconsejarnos, hemos podido recurrir a ella siempre – apoya Shaoran.

- Se ve que la quieren mucho – Sakura se alegra – ojala puedan querer así a mi papá. ¡Él también es muy bueno!

- Claro que si, Sakura-chan, estoy seguro de que Reed-sama es una gran persona – afirma Shaoran.

Todos siguen platicando amenamente, excepto Doumeki, que va en total silencio, observando a todos con detenimiento. Watanuki le grita un par de veces por su falta de entusiasmo, lo cual en cierta forma lo entretiene. Ese chico tiene demasiada energía, no había conocido a alguien como él.

Finalmente llegan a casa, viendo como todo esta decorado con carteles de bienvenida.

- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!

**To be continued…**


	2. Consejo 2

**Nota introductoria: Quizás debí aclararlo desde el principio, pero es un fic slash, con relaciones yaoi, así que si no les gusta eso, mejor no lo lean. Y aparte, CRACK!Fic, por lo que no tendrá mucho sentido o coherencia. **

**Consejo 2: "Siempre hay que hacer sentir a los nuevos integrantes, bienvenidos"**

¡¡SORPRESA!!

Todos ven como Yuuko, Mokonas y Fye están usando sombreros de fiesta.

- Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar – sonríe Clow, el cual está sentado tranquilamente observando todo.

- ¡Una fiesta! – sonríe Sakura - ¡Que amable!

- ¡Si! ¡Watanuki cocinará! ¡Nadie es mejor en la cocina que mi niña!

- ¡QUE NO SOY TU NIÑA! – Watanuki entra furioso a la cocina - ¿Y por qué tengo que cocinar yo? ¿Qué la fiesta no es también para mi?

- Ya, ya, Watanuki, si tanto te pesa, podemos pedirle a Doumeki que te ayude…

- ¡NO! ¡Lo haré solo!

- ¡Yo te ayudaré! – Nmokona salta a la cabeza de Watanuki.

- Bájate – pide el chico – no soy un taxi.

- Watanukiiii, Mokona solo quiere ayudar.

- Bien…

- ¡Y quiere vino! – NMokona empieza a saltar encima de Watanuki - ¡Vino, vino, vino, vino, vino, vino…!

- ¡No! ¡No más vino para ti! No puede hacerte bien tomar tanto.

- ¡¡VINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

- ¡Está bien! Solo deja de gritar.

- ¡Mokona ayudará a Watanuki, entonces!

"Eso es chantaje", le escuchan decir a Watanuki antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina. Yuuko y BMokona comienzan a poner sombreros de fiesta a todos.

- ¿Y Kurogane-san? – pregunta Shaoran.

- Tu grosero hermano – Yuuko finge limpiar unas lágrimas – nada mas llegó, y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto. Sin tener consideraciones por nuestros invitados.

- Ya, ya, Yuuko-san – consuela Fye – si quieres yo voy por él.

- Si Fye, debe empezar a integrarse a la familia.

- ¿Sabes cual es su habitación? – Shaoran lo ve extrañado.

- Lo seguí para ver a donde iba – Fye sigue sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo normal.

- Ahh, Sakura-chan, vamos, te mostraré tu habitación, el cuarto de huéspedes es el mas bonito de esta casa – Yuuko toma de los hombros a la chica, para guiarla.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan – salta BMokona a los brazos de la chica.

Fye los acompaña, hasta que se desvía a la habitación de Kurogane.

- Kurotan – toca suavemente la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡NO!

- ¡Gracias!

Fye abre la puerta por completo, y entra dando saltos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Kurotaaaan, ¿Por qué tan agresivo con tu hermanito?

Kurogane no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo al ver la cara de Fye. Nadie debería ser tan molesto con solo verlo.

- Largo.

- Nah nah – Fye sigue saltando por toda la habitación – ya es mi cuarto también, ¿Recuerdas?

- Desafortunadamente.

- ¡Wo! ¡A Kurotan le gustan los hombres! ¡Nos llevaremos muy bien!

Al escuchar eso, Kurogane se divide entre gritar, matar al rubio, o exigir una explicación. Gana la primera.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Fye señala uno de los posters colgados en la pared cerca de la cama del pelinegro. Es uno de sus actores favoritos de películas de acción.

- No tiene nada de malo, Kurochanchan. Que romántico que tengas tapizado tu cuarto del amor de tu vida, es tan tierno, ¡¡HYU, HYU!!

- ESCUCHAME BIEN IDIOTA, ESOS SON POSTERS DE HEROES DE ACCIÓN, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MIS PREFERENCIAS ¿ENTENDISTE? ¿O DEBERE GOLPEARTE PARA QUE TE ENTRE BIEN EN ESA CABEZA LLENA DE TONTERÍAS?

Todo lo había dicho tan rápido, que Kurogane se quedó sin aire, sonrojándose, y Fye lo observaba con picardía. Que reacción tan interesante había tenido su nuevo "hermanito".

- Ahhh – Fye chasquea la lengua – entiendo… ¿Y entonces?

- ¿Entonces? – Kurogane lo ve aun con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Cuáles son tus preferencias? – dice Fye como si nada.

- ¿¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?? – se queja Kurogane.

- Tú sacaste el tema, Kuropipi.

- ¡Tu fuiste el que empezó a decir tonterías, como siempre lo haces!

- Te diré que. Tú contesta eso, y yo te dejo en paz… TODO lo que resta del día.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, solo contesta, y no sabrás que existo en lo que queda de este día.

Demasiado tentador para dejarlo ir. Pero también, ¿Por qué querría el rubio saber sus preferencias? Esa información debía servirle para algo, ¿Estaba dispuesto a decirla, y arriesgarse a que la usara después para fastidiarlo? Pero de esa manera, podría tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Lo que mas molestaba a Kurogane era el hecho de que debía ser una decisión sencilla, y por alguna razón seguía pensándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Entonces? – presiona Fye - ¿Qué será?

- Tsk…

- ¿Qué significa eso, Kurotan?

- Yo… mi… la verdad…

- ¡¡FYE-SAN!!

Ambos chicos voltean asustados, viendo a Sakura sosteniéndose en la puerta.

- Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien? – se acerca Fye a la niña.

- No sé a cual de los dos contestarle – hace un puchero la chica.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Estas ebria? – Fye parece divertido.

- No sé… solo tome ponche… pero eso explica porque todo el cuarto se mueve…

- Esa bruja – se queja Kurogane – me va a escuchar.

Fye ve como el pelinegro sale furioso de la habitación. Mientras ayuda a Sakura para regresar al comedor, Fye sonríe. Esto era más interesante de lo que pensaba.

- ¡¡COMO LES DAS ALCOHOL!! ¡SOMOS MENORES DE EDAD! – Fye y Sakura llegan justo en el momento en el que Kurogane grita fuertemente.

- No les di nada – responde Yuuko tranquilamente – ellos tomaron ponche.

- Pero el ponche no tenía alcohol – agrega Watanuki – yo lo preparé…

- Ah, Watanuki… pequeña niña traviesa, ¿Acaso querías jugarle una mala pasada a tus hermanos?

- ¡¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TRATES COMO MUJER!!

- ¿Es mi culpa que hayas sido una mala niña? – la mujer parece estar a punto de llorar.

- Si no le pusiste alcohol al ponche – interrumpe Kurogane – lo cual dudo bastante ¿Entonces quien fue?

- No tengo idea – Yuuko pone su mejor mirada de inocencia – quizás los duendes.

- ¿Los mismos duendes que dejaron esas botellas en tu cuarto? – chasquea la lengua Watanuki.

- No sé si los mismos, nunca los he visto – sonríe Yuuko – pero son muy traviesos ¿No?

- Yuuko-san – suspira el chico - ¿Estás ebria también, verdad?

- Si sabes la respuesta ¿Para que preguntas? – la mujer se levanta rápidamente – además todos ustedes necesitan soltarse, se ven tan tensos. Hasta pareciera que no quieren ser una familia.

- ¡NO QUEREMOS! – dicen Kurogane y Watanuki al mismo tiempo.

- Clow, ¿Te das cuenta con lo que tengo que lidiar?

- Lo veo, Yuuko – el hombre solo sonríe – hay que darles tiempo.

Mientras Yuuko se dirige a Clow para llorar sobre la ingratitud de sus hijos, Watanuki la ve con el cejo fruncido. Nunca sabía cuando hablaba en serio, y cuando no. El punto era que si ella en verdad no había adulterado su ponche, ¿Entonces quien?

Kurogane vio como Fye estaba tomando ponche. Ese estúpido, ¿Qué no escuchó toda la conversación?

- ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Tomando ponche, Kurotaaaaaan.

- ¡YA SABIAS QUE TENÍA ALCOHOL!

- Si, pero no quería despreciar a Watanuki-kun… se esforzó tanto en hacernos este ponche… eso sería grosero, Kurosanton, y esa es tu especialidad.

- ¡No tenías que tomarte todo un litro de ponche!

- ¡Estaba rico! Watanuki-chan es una gran ponchera.

- ¿Qué? – Kurogane no entiende ni la mitad de lo que dice el rubio.

- No él también – se queja Watanuki – ya tengo suficientes problemas, como para que me traten como una maldita niña ¬¬

- Watanooo, necesitas relajarte – Bmokona salta frente a Watanuki.

- Mi nombre es Watanuki.

- Watasooo – Nmokona se acerca con un vaso – toma, anímate.

- No es del ponche adulterado ¿Verdad?

- Noooo – Bmokona y NMokona rien pícaramente.

- ¬¬…

- ¿Saben? Es difícil decir Mokona cuando las dos se llaman Mokona ¿No? – reflexiona Fye en sus 5 minutos de profundidad.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! – Sakura aplaude - ¿Por qué no a Mokona le decimos Moko-chan? Y a Mokona… ¡Moko-kun!

- ¿Cuál sería chan y cual kun? – Shaoran ve a las Mokonas con duda.

- Chan sería yo – dice BMokona – porque soy una chica, como Sakura-chan.

- Y yo Kun, porque soy un chico, como Shaoran-kun.

- Ebrios – suspira Kurogane.

- ¡Vamos a dormir! – sugiere Fye - ¡Ya es tarde! Mañana hay escuela.

- ¿Van a ir a la escuela? – se extraña Kurogane - ¿Así?

- ¿O como quieres que vayamos, Kurowanwan? ¿Desnudos? ¡No sabía que te gustara eso!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA!

- ¿Cuántas Mokonas hay? – Shaoran pregunta – yo veo cuatro…

- Creo que la sugerencia de Fye-san es buena – dice Watanuki – ya están muy ebrios… y pues no es bueno…

- Si, a dormir todos – ríe Yuuko - ¿Qué tal la fiesta de bienvenida? ¿No fue la mejor?

Todos la miran, unos con duda, unos con enojo, y Clow solo sonríe.

Watanuki y Kurogane se encargan de llevar a todos a sus habitaciones, ya que eran los únicos coherentes en esos momentos, dejando a Yuuko, Clow y Moko-chan y kun en la sala.

- Lleva a la niña y a tu compañero de cuarto – le dice Kurogane a Watanuki – yo me encargo del mocoso y del idiota.

Watanuki asiente, y le sonríe a Sakura, tratando de guiarla a su habitación, cosa difícil, porque se caía cada tres pasos, a pesar de que la iba sosteniendo el chico.

- Sakura-chan, ya vamos a llegar.

- ¿Por qué se mueve todo, Fye-san?

- No soy Fye-san, soy Watanuki….

- Ah… ¿Sabes? Fye-san es un gato… shhhh, es un secreto…

- ¿Oh, si?

- ¡Si! ¡Y maúlla así… MIAU!

- Ahm….

- Así es cuando ella y Fye-san se emborrachan – dice Doumeki calmadamente.

- ¿Qué acaso es algo común? ¿Qué clase de padre tienen? – se alarma Watanuki.

- Ceremonias solamente.

- Pero igual… bueno, si, admito que quizás ustedes tengan otras tradiciones, pero alcohol en menores es un delito…

- Hablas mucho.

- ¡PUES DISCULPA, ESTOY EN MI CASA, Y HABLO LO QUE QUIERO!

Doumeki se tapa los oídos, frunciendo el entrecejo. Watanuki lo ve con detenimiento.

- ¿No me digas que también estas ebrio?

- Oi.

- Genial, ¿Puede esto ponerse peor?

Después de mucho batallar, Watanuki deja recostada a Sakura, la cual se había quedado dormida en pleno pasillo, por lo que Doumeki la llevo hasta su habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por el chico para evitar que le hiciera daño ("Un ebrio llevando a otro, que irresponsabilidad", refunfuñaba Watanuki).

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan – se disculpa Watanuki, antes de cerrar la puerta – espero no te enfermes.

Finalmente al llegar a su habitación, Doumeki se acuesta en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡ESA ES MI CAMA! ¡BAJATE!

Pero es inútil. Doumeki simplemente se movió, y la única opción de Watanuki era dormir con él… o en el suelo. Lo cual era tentador, a no ser que aun había cajas porque su nuevo compañero de cuarto no había tenido la delicadeza de desempacar.

Suspirando, Watanuki se recostó lo mas alejado posible de Doumeki, incluso poniendo una barrera de cobijas entre ellos. Todo por culpa de Yuuko y sus ideas. Todo iba bien, hasta que decidió casarse, y ahora todo era un caos.

A Kurogane no le iba mejor. Shaoran había obedientemente ido a su habitación, pero ahí no podía hacer que se acostara.

- No tengo sueño, Kurogane-san… ¡Practiquemos con la katana!

- No sabes manejar la katana – dice Kurogane molesto – además ya es muy tarde para que estés dando lata.

- Estoy aburrido – se queja el chico.

- ¡Te apoyo, Shaoran-kun! – Fye estaba colgado del cuello de Kurogane, el cual solo pretendía ignorarlo.

- Fye-san, ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡Juguemos a preguntas y respuestas! ¡Verdad o atrevimiento!

- ¿Cómo se juega?

- Tu haces una pregunta, y si no la quiero contestar, me pones un reto, ¿Qué te parece, Shaoran-kun?

- ¡Bueno!

Kurogane suspira. Esto va a ser largo.

- ¡Empiezo yo! Shaoran-kun, ¿Kurotan aquí presente tiene novia?

- ¡Yo sé esa! – sonríe Shaoran - ¡No tiene!

- ¿Y novio? – suelta una risita burlesca Fye.

- ¡YA BASTA! – interviene Kurogane - ¡TÚ! ¡A DORMIR!

- ¡Si, señor!

Shaoran, trastabillando, se dirige a su cama, y se acuesta rápidamente.

Aun con Fye colgado a su cuello, Kurogane sale furioso de la habitación.

- Wooo, Shaoran-kun es un hermano muy obediente – ríe Fye.

- Escúchame bien, no quiero que estés metiendo al mocoso, o a Watanuki en tus idioteces. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntalo directamente, detesto a los cobardes.

- Muy bien – Fye se suelta de Kurogane, y camina a su lado - ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tienes novia?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Dijiste que te preguntara directamente – Fye sonríe, pero sus ojos parecen reflejar una gran tristeza.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto sobre eso?

- Curiosidad, Kurotan. Si vamos a ser hermanos, tenemos que conocernos.

- Muy bien –concede Kurogane – entonces dime, ¿Por qué te adoptó ese hombre? ¿Cómo es que llegaste con él?

Fye se detiene de golpe, pero solo sonríe, y comienza a caminar rápidamente.

- Esa es una historia aburrida, Kurowanwan… algún día la sabrás…

Sin decir nada mas, ambos se dirigen a su habitación en completo silencio, y finalmente cada uno va a dormir, con diferentes pensamientos en su mente. Fye no podía ser sincero. No sabía como. Kurogane aborrecía a los mentirosos, pero aun así no podía quitarse al rubio de su cabeza.

En la sala, mientras veían dormir a Moko-chan y a Moko-kun, Clow y Yuuko conversaban en voz baja.

- ¿Crees que lo lograremos a tiempo? – pregunta Yuuko, sonriendo.

- Hay limitaciones en lo que hacemos… lo demás depende de ellos solamente.

- Solo espero que no haya sido muy tarde.

- Dependerá de ellos…

- Salud, Clow.

- Salud, Yuuko.

Ambos ven a través de la ventana, la luna llena.

Al otro día, Kurogane despierta extrañado. Pareciera mas tarde de lo que usualmente se despierta. Al ver el reloj, se da cuenta que así es.

- ¡Maldita sea! – se levanta rápidamente - ¡¡Llegaremos tarde!!

- ¿Qué pasa, Kurotan? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?

- ¡Levántate, idiota, es tarde! ¡Hay que ir a la escuela!

- ¿Escuela?

- ¡SI! ¡Despierta a Watanuki, yo despertaré a la niña y al mocoso!

Fye se pone de pie, sonriendo, y obedeciendo a Kurogane. Vaya que era alguien muy responsable. Era algo nuevo en su vida.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, Fye los ve aguantando la risa. Ambos duermen plácidamente, y podría jurar que la mano de Watanuki esta en la cintura de Doumeki. Que interesante.

- Watanuki-kun… hora de levantarse, ya es tarde…

Watanuki se levanta lentamente, y ve como esta al lado de Doumeki.

- ¡¡QUE HACES EN MI CAMA!!

- Oi, no grites…

Watanuki nota como Fye los ve con picardía.

- F-fye-san… no pienses… esto no es…

- No te preocupes Watanuki-kun, yo lo entiendo – guiña un ojo Fye – pero apúrense, que llegaremos tarde… ya habrá tiempo para esas actividades recreativas….

Fye sale riendo, mientras Watanuki se queda totalmente rojo.

- ¡¡TODO POR TU CULPA!! ¡¡DEBISTE DORMIR EN LA CALLE!! ¿¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO??

Doumeki solo se levanta, y sale de la habitación sin decir nada.

- ¡Bastardo! – Watanuki aprieta los puños, furioso.

Finalmente todos bajan, viendo a Yuuko y a Clow sentados en el comedor, y a Moko-chan y Moko-kun desayunando.

- Justo a tiempo – Yuuko los ve con alegría – Alcanzarán a desayunar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? – Clow la ve con ternura.

- Bien, papá, ya no me duele la cabeza – sonríe la chica.

- Eso es bueno…

- ¿Y? ¿Algo interesante que haya sucedido? – Yuuko los ve con curiosidad.

- Tsk, deberían meterte a la cárcel por pervertir menores, bruja.

- ¡Que cruel eres! Yo que me esforcé en darles una fiesta tan bonita – solloza Yuuko.

- Oh, no llores, Yuuko-san – pide Sakura – la fiesta fue muy bonita.

- El ponche estaba delicioso – sonríe Fye.

- Al menos alguien aprecia mi esfuerzo – Yuuko gime – en fin, volviendo al tema, ¿Entonces? ¿Algo interesante?

- Watanuki-kun y Doumeki-kun durmieron juntos – sonríe Fye.

Esto causa reacciones diversas. Kurogane abre los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Watanuki deja caer su tenedor de manera estruendosa. Sakura y Shaoran se encogen de hombros, y Yuuko ríe pícaramente.

- ¿Ah, si? Watanuki, niña traviesa.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me trates como mujer! ¡Y no fue ESO que estas pensando!

- Doumeki-kun – dice Yuuko solemne – temo decirte que lo que te apropies de esta casa, tienes que pagarlo. En este caso, comprenderás que has hecho que mi única hija pierda su inocencia. Ahora deberás casarte con ella.

- ¡Ya deja de decir eso! – Watanuki se molesta - ¡Solo nos quedamos dormidos, porque este tipo no tiene idea del espacio personal, ni mucho menos en respetar mis cosas, y se acostó en mi cama sin siquiera pedir permiso! ¡Fue grosero, y desconsiderado!

- ¿Así que Doumeki-kun inicio eso? Mira, tan serio que se ve – Yuuko le guiña un ojo al chico, el cual solo se encoje de hombros.

- ¡¡TEN UNA REACCIÓN MAS NORMAL, BASTARDO!! – lo sacude Watanuki.

- Vaya, Watanuki, no sabía yo que fueras tan agresivo… Doumeki-kun, te llevaras una gran ama de casa, y aparte ve que energía tiene, imagina lo que puede hacer con ella…

- ¡Me largo! – Kurogane se pone de pie – ¡Y más vale que ya dejes en paz a Watanuki!

- Oh, el hermano mayor entra a defender a la damisela en peligro… cuidado Doumeki-kun, tendrás que pasar la aprobación de Kurogane, y eso no te será fácil…

- Se nos hará tarde, andando – señala Kurogane a los chicos.

- Hyuuu, Kurotan es un hermanote responsable.

- Idiota…

Justo al abrir la puerta, Kurogane se encuentra con dos personas. Un chico alto, con cabello oscuro, y otro delgado, de lentes.

- ¿En que podemos ayudarles? – pregunta cordial Watanuki, acercándose.

- ¿Es la tienda de antigüedades de Yuuko Ichihara? – pregunta cordial el chico de lentes.

- Si, pero la tienda abre a las 9… si gustan regresar….

- ¡Hermano!

Sakura corre a abrazar al chico alto, mientras el chico de lentes sonríe.

- ¡Yukito-san! ¡Que bueno que vinieron!

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Ellos son…?

- Si… ellos son mi hermano Touya, y su novio, Yukito Tsukishiro.

**To be continued…**


	3. Consejo 3

**Consejo 3: "Una cena familiar para irse conociendo"**

Watanuki se hace a un lado, para dejar llegar a los recién llegados.

- Que bueno que vinieron a visitarnos – Sakura se ve feliz.

- Touya quería saber como se encontraban todos – Yukito sonríe.

- Touya-san, mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro, y esperamos que tu visita sea agradable. Pero debemos irnos a la escuela, ya es un poco tarde – Watanuki hace una reverencia.

- ¿Verdad que mi nena es encantadora? – sonríe Yuuko ampliamente.

Antes de que Watanuki pueda responder, Yukito y Touya intercambian miradas de extrañeza.

- Oh, lo siento… pensé que eras un chico… - Yukito sonríe amablemente.

- Lo soy – suspira Watanuki – ignoren por favor a Yuuko-san. Siempre dice cosas para avergonzarme.

- Tu lo tomas muy personal, Watanuki – Yuuko suspira.

- Pero ni siquiera hemos platicado – se lamenta Sakura – yo tenía ganas de verlos.

- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, nos quedaremos a comer… eso claro si no hay inconveniente por parte de la familia de Ichihara-san.

- Oh, no, claro que no – Yuuko contesta rápidamente – hace mucho que no tenemos una comida familiar.

- Porque no cocinas nada comestible – se queja Kurogane.

- Y en teoría no somos una familia – agrega Watanuki.

- Pero que ingratos son todos mis hijos.

- Hyuuu, Yukito-san, recuerda hacer camarones fritos. A Sakura-chan le gustan mucho.

- Claro que si.

Aunque estaba en absoluto silencio, Touya observaba a toda la familia con el entrecejo fruncido. Especialmente a un mocoso que era de la edad aproximada de Sakura. Eso solo puede indicar problemas. No quiere a ningún pervertido cerca de su dulce y tierna hermanita. Y ese chico se ve como un pervertido.

- Entonces regresando haremos las presentaciones. Ahora váyanse, que es tarde – dice Clow sonriendo.

Una vez que todos salen, Clow presenta a su recién adquirida esposa, y mientras ella y Yukito van a la cocina, Clow y Touya se quedan en la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa Touya? ¿Algo te preocupa?

- Papá… sabes que la gente cuando va de viaje, normalmente trae llaveros de recuerdo ¿Verdad? No una esposa.

- Sé que fue una sorpresa para todos, pero Yuuko y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos… aun si el matrimonio fuera la opción mas extrema que escogimos.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? Porque no te veo muy enamorado de esa mujer.

- Yuuko y yo tenemos un lazo especial. Mucho mas fuerte que el amor incluso. Pero no creo que vinieras solo a dudar si me case por amor o por los obvios atributos de tu nueva madrastra ¿Verdad?

Touya se sonroja levemente. Si bien no se avergonzaba fácilmente, que su papá mencionara con tanta naturalidad ciertas cosas que resaltan de la anatomía de su esposa no era algo que quería tratar.

- No. Me preocupa Sakura.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué tan bueno es para ella estar aquí, papá? ¿Con toda esta gente? Ella puede vivir conmigo y con Yukito. Si tu insistes en tener este matrimonio por razones místicas o lo que sea, Sakura no tiene porque pagar también.

- Créeme, Touya, jamás haría algo para herir a tu hermana. Si están todos aquí, es porque así esta destinado.

- No creo que el destino de Sakura sea estar en una casa de chiflados. Con un pervertido como hermano.

- Shaoran-kun es un excelente muchacho, y ha sido un caballero con tu hermana.

- ¿Cómo supiste a quien me refería? – se extraña Touya.

- Siempre has celado mucho a Sakura. Shaoran-kun es de edad aproximada. Piensas que puede querer a Sakura. Y eso lo hace un pervertido. Descarté a Watanuki-kun cuando Yuuko les dijo que era su nena. Ya no puedes verlo como amenaza para tu hermana.

- Mira papá, lo que tu hagas con tu vida, es asunto tuyo. Pero no mezcles ni a Fye, ni a Shizuka, y especialmente a Sakura, ¿Está bien?

- Prometo que lo que haga con MI vida, no los afectará. Lo que ellos hagan con la suya…

- Te casaste y los hiciste vivir con extraños. Ya estas afectándolos con tus decisiones.

- En todo caso, tu hiciste lo mismo cuando te fuiste a vivir con Yukito.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡No es lo mismo!

- Claro que si. Sakura creció contigo. Fye y Shizuka te adoptaron y quisieron como un hermano. Y tu los abandonaste por irte con Yukito. Y ellos lo aceptaron ¿No? Debes entender, Touya, que nuestras decisiones afectan a los demás, aun de manera mínima, y no hay nada de malo con ello.

Odiaba hablar con su padre, porque siempre ganaba. Sacaba argumentos que no esperaba, y siempre terminaba admitiendo que el hombre tenía la razón.

En la cocina, Yuuko señalaba a Yukito sobre los recipientes que el chico necesitaba.

- Que cocina tan ordenada tienes, Ichihara-san – se admira el chico.

- Oh, no, Watanuki es quien se encarga de la cocina, por eso esta todo en excelente estado. Es un chico muy peculiar. Siempre le ha gustado el orden. Y no me llames tan formal, Yukito-san, usa mi nombre… no me importa que tu lo uses – la mujer le guiña un ojo al chico.

Normalmente a Yukito todo intento de coqueteo por parte de los demás le pasan de noche, como amabilidad o como algo que no tiene importancia. Pero la forma en que Yuuko le dijo esas palabras lo hizo sonrojar levemente. Como si la mujer supiera mas de él que incluso el mismo.

- G-gracias… - es todo lo que atina a contestar.

- A Mokona también puedes llamarla por su nombre.

Yukito voltea sorprendido, viendo a dos pequeñas bolas de arroz, con orejas largas… y una es negra. Que peculiar.

- ¿Qué son ustedes? – pregunta el chico, curioso.

- Mokona es Mokona – sonríe Moko-chan - ¡Seamos amigos!

Yukito siente esa pequeña bola de arroz en la cabeza, y sonríe también. Touya no bromeaba: Esta era una casa de locos.

En la escuela, Sakura le contaba emocionada a Tomoyo sobre la visita de su hermano.

- ¿Y vive con su novio? – Tomoyo suspira - ¡Pero que romántico debe ser!

- Touya-san y Yukito-san se ven buenas personas – admite Watanuki.

Los chicos habían decidido sentarse juntos a comer el almuerzo cada vez que pudieran.

- Mira Watanuki-kun, tu familia se sigue haciendo mas grande – se admira Himawari.

Shaoran estaba callado, prefiriendo no opinar. A él fue al único que Touya le dirigió miradas de enojo, como si ya lo conociera de antes. O como si le desagradara. Aun cuando no se conocen. Eso le da un mal presentimiento.

Watanuki también pensaba en toda esta situación. De hacer almuerzo para tres, ahora hace para seis. De tener su propio cuarto, ahora comparte con su archienemigo. Y de tener una rutina mas o menos estable, ahora tenía que adaptarse a todas estas nuevas cosas. Algo le decía que había mas razones para esto, pero no podía preguntarle a Yuuko, sin ganarse una lección en las formas en como funciona el destino.

Recogiendo las cosas, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo tuvieron que adelantarse, y Himawari tenía que entregar unos reportes, por lo que solo quedaron Watanuki y Doumeki. Algunas veces el chico pensaba que Yuuko estaba detrás de todo eso, solo por molestarlo.

Aun cuando estaban en silencio, Watanuki sentía la mirada de Doumeki. ¿Qué le veía? ¿Tenia monos en la cara o que? Justo se levantaba a gritarle, cuando tropezó con un chico que pasaba.

- ¡Lo siento! No me fijé que estabas ahí – se disculpa Watanuki.

- Pues para la otra fíjate, imbécil – el chico lo empuja levemente.

Watanuki se debate entre seguirse disculpando, o solo seguir con lo suyo. Siempre ha sido así. La gente tiende mucho a responder de manera agresiva con él, como si él fuera un catalizador para su mal humor. Como si atrajera lo peor de ellos. A veces sentía que era un imán para lo malo.

- Lo haré, de verdad lo siento – el chico hace una reverencia.

- Eres un torpe, no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino o…

- Ya se disculpó. Fue un accidente.

Watanuki ni siquiera había notado que Doumeki se había puesto a su lado.

- ¡Pues que se fije!

- Tu eres el que debe fijarse. Él se estaba levantando. Tu venías distraído.

Watanuki sintió que todo esto era ridículo. No necesitaba a Doumeki interviniendo a su favor. Y lo último que necesitaba era enfurecer mas al chico. Había aprendido a evitar los golpes, probablemente desde que Kurogane había dejado claro que si lo llegaban a lastimar, tendrían que rendirle cuentas a él. Pero también descubrió que podía evitar problemas solo disculpándose en voz baja, intentando desaparecer.

- ¡Nadie te mete a ti! Y tu – el chico toma a Watanuki del cuello de su uniforme – mas te vale que no te cruces en mi camino de nuevo, o si no…

Watanuki no pudo saber que pasaría en caso de que se encontrara con el chico de nuevo, ya que Doumeki lo empujó, haciendo que lo suelte rápidamente. Y ahora el que considera su archienemigo esta frente a él, protegiéndolo. Si Yuuko se entera de esto, ahora si es su fin. Habrá burlas para siempre.

Eso fue suficiente para que su atacante se levantara y huyera rápidamente. No era desconocido para Watanuki que Doumeki tenía cierta reputación. En general era perfecto (en opinión de las chicas). Inteligente, atractivo (Watanuki siempre pensó que ellas estaban ciegas), capitán del equipo de arquería, amable y educado, y con cierto aire de misterio. Pero también respetado por todos. Nadie le buscaba problemas, ni mucho menos lo confrontaban. Aun si querían hacerlo. Doumeki era envidiado por algunos chicos, pero jamás le decían algo directamente. Incluso muchos de ellos eran compañeros de equipo.

No era de extrañarse entonces que este chico huyera ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse al él. Así como Watanuki atrae problemas y malas vibras, Doumeki parece repelerlos. 'Yin, yang', como dice Yuuko.

Doumeki sigue viendo al frente, hacia donde el chico desapareció ya hace unos minutos, frunciendo el entrecejo. Watanuki sabe que debe agradecerle. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si el chico no interviene. Pero no puede. ¿Por qué tiene que agradecerle a este arrogante idiota? Además Watanuki nunca pidió su ayuda. Hubiera estado bien solo. Se las ha arreglado antes.

'Solo dilo', se fuerza a si mismo, para mostrar algo de educación. 'No es gratitud, son buenos modales'.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Doumeki parece notar el dilema de Watanuki.

- Yo… quería… yo…

- Estas rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?

- ¡NO, NO TENGO FIEBRE! – Watanuki grita lo mas fuerte que puede – yo quería… es que…

Solo hay que decirlo. Son solo palabras.

Pero lo único que Watanuki pudo hacer es mostrar su lengua indignado, y dirigirse a su salón de clases sin mirar atrás. No podía agradecerle a Doumeki. Lo odiaba. Y eso solo ayudaría a que su arrogancia fuera mayor. No iba a darle ese gusto.

Doumeki sigue a Watanuki con la mirada, riendo sarcásticamente. El chico era divertido. Idiota, pero divertido. Lo que no le gustó fue todo este incidente. ¿Era común acaso que Watanuki tuviera enfrentamientos con los compañeros? Doumeki ya lo había observado antes incluso de que su padre se casara con esa mujer. Y siempre parecía amable y educado. Claro que hacía movimientos raros, y sus compañeros siempre decían que era muy extraño, y mejor se alejaban. Pero nunca le había tocado ver esta clase de confrontación. Y solo por un accidente. Tendría que cuidar más al muchacho, aun si él no quisiera. Porque la verdad es muy entretenido tener a Watanuki en su vida. No tenía idea de cómo había estado sin el chico antes.

Kurogane ya se había acostumbrado a tener al rubio molesto a su lado siempre. Y eso que solo han pasado tres días de su llegada. Pero no lo ha dejado en paz, y encontró mas soportable el solo quedarse callado, a estar siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Y que opinas de nuestro hermano Touya, eh Kurosama?

- ¿Qué opino de qué? Ni siquiera hablé con ellos. Ustedes si que son una familia grande.

- Era muy divertido cuando estábamos todos. Me alegra que me tocara llegar a casa cuando Touya-kun aún vivía ahí.

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste a vivir con ese hombre?

- No sé… creo que hace 6 años mas o menos.

- El mismo tiempo en el que el mocoso, Watanuki y yo llegamos a vivir con la bruja.

- Mira, que coincidencia – Fye sonríe ampliamente.

- No hay coincidencias…

Kurogane se detiene a media frase. La bruja siempre les decía eso. Y luego sacaba esa palabra rara que siempre exasperaba al muchacho. ¿Cómo era? Algo de Hit… so… un... nunca lograba recordarla.

- Oye Kurosama, nunca me dijiste que…

Antes de que Fye siguiera preguntando, un chico de edad aproximada a la de ellos se acerca, poniéndose frente a Kurogane.

- Oye, tu hermano de nuevo esta molestando al mío.

Kurogane frunce el entrecejo. ¿De quien hablaba? ¿De Shaoran o de Watanuki?

- ¿De que demonios hablas?

- Tu hermano, el que siempre se atraviesa en el camino de Kyrose. Si ya sabe que lo molesta, entonces que lo evite.

Oh. Watanuki entonces. Siempre había tenido problemas con ese niño. Por alguna razón parecía molestarle su sola existencia. Como si Watanuki le quitará algo importante con el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire.

- Watanuki es libre de andar por donde quiere. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Kurogane trata de mantenerse tranquilo.

- Solo te digo que no te metas si mi hermano decide darle una lección.

- Si tu hermano se atreve a tocar a Watanuki, entonces ya es mi problema. Creo que dejé en claro que cualquiera que lo moleste, tiene que ajustar cuentas conmigo.

Fye observaba en silencio todo. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan dulce y amable como Watanuki-kun atrajera tantos problemas? En cierta forma, en eso se parecía a él. Fye también es un imán para los conflictos.

- ¿No crees que ya esta grandecito como para que lo sigas defendiendo? Y con el matón ese que mandaste a representarte ya es suficiente ¿No?

- ¿Qué?

- El tal Doumeki. Mi hermano no quiere problemas con él. Así que dile que no se entrometa.

Kurogane y Fye intercambian miradas. ¿Doumeki? ¿Defendiendo a Watanuki?

- Si Doumeki-kun intervino es porque vio una situación injusta – finalmente habla Fye.

- ¿Y tu quien demonios eres? – el chico ahora ve a Fye con furia.

- Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Fye…

- No me importa. Esto tampoco te incumbe a ti, así que cállate.

Lo dicho. Fye suspira, presintiendo lo que se vendrá. Es un imán para problemas, como Watanuki-kun parece ser.

Kurogane se levanta furioso. ¿Pero quien se cree este imbécil para hablarle a Fye de esa manera? No que le importe, pero él solo estaba tratando de calmar las cosas.

- Es de cobardes molestar a alguien solo porque crees que puedes ganarle – dice finalmente Fye.

- ¿Me estas retando, acaso?

Kurogane se queda sorprendido también. Fye no parecía tener idea de que estaba provocando a alguien que podría fácilmente dejarlo como estampilla en la pared.

- Solo digo que si subestimas a las personas, y por eso las molestas, es cobarde. No digo que seas tu, pero si tu hermano te mandó a hablar con Kurosama para que lo defiendas, es probable que sean los dos iguales.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de decir eso!

Kurogane se acerca rápidamente. Por lo visto ahora ya tendría a otro a quien defender.

Pero el rubio solo esquiva el golpe, poniéndose detrás de quien ahora ya esta lanzando golpes al aire. Y aun cuando el chico sigue intentando golpear a Fye, el solo lo esquiva, hasta que le mete una zancadilla que lo hace caer pesadamente.

Al parecer se equivoco entonces. Fye es capaz de cuidarse solo. ¿Entonces por qué se la pasaba fingiendo debilidad? Eso tendría que averiguarlo.

- Tengo hambre Kurowanwan, vamos a almorzar.

Y como si nada, Fye se aleja saltando lentamente. Kurogane lo sigue, sin atinar a decir algo, viendo como el ya derrotado oponente se levanta con dificultad. El rubio podría ser peligroso entonces. Será mejor observarlo de cerca.

Touya jamás imagino ver semejante espectáculo frente a él. Sakura y ese muchacho… Watanuki, en la cocina con Yukito. Parecían congeniar muy bien. Su novio tenía esa cualidad. Siempre encontraba una forma de agradar a los demás, y se adaptaba a las personas sin importar que tan raras o extrañas fueran. Fye molestaba al que semejaba ser el mayor de los hijos de esa mujer. El de cabello negro y mirada desafiante. Y el mocoso pervertido estaba con Shizuka. A ese especialmente lo tendría mas vigilado.

Cuando su padre informó que adoptaría dos hijos, Touya tenía 14 años. Sakura tenía 8. No entendía para que adoptar hijos, si con ellos era suficiente. Entonces llegaron Fye y Shizuka. Lo cual fue aun mas extraño. ¿Quién adopta a dos chicos ya mayores? Shizuka es de la edad de Sakura. Y Fye apenas si era tres años menor que él.

Pero su padre, críptico como siempre, había respondido solo con "era necesario, requieren un hogar. Y nosotros tenemos espacio de sobra". Al principio pensó que sería bastante incomodo. Sakura estaba feliz. Claro, ella siempre ve lo bueno en las personas. Por eso Touya la cuidaba con recelo. No quería que fuera lastimada. Extrañamente, poco a poco les tomo cariño a los nuevos miembros. Fye parecía muy solitario, y siempre sonreía, aun cuando sus ojos decía otra cosa. Shizuka era callado y reservado, pero atento. Y la dinámica familiar se volvió mas agradable con ellos dos.

Claro que hay un gran salto de eso, a lo que ahora parece un circo. Su padre platicaba con su recién adquirida esposa como si fueran viejos amigos. Touya es observador. Siempre se ha percatado de cosas que los demás no ven, o no quieren ver. Y siempre ha sido analítico también. Y no veía amor entre ellos dos. Cariño, claro. Y complicidad, hasta cierto punto. Pero amor no.

- Touya-kun, Yukito me dice que irán a la feria el domingo – Fye entra alegremente a la sala.

- Así es, estaré trabajando durante la mañana. Por la tarde ya estaré libre.

- Tal vez podríamos ir todos. Para que Sakura conviva contigo y no sienta que la abandonas.

Touya frunce el entrecejo. ¿Ir todos? ¿Significa que toda la bola de lunáticos que habita esa casa también se autoinvitará? ¿Incluyendo al mocoso degenerado?

- ¡Que buena idea, Fye-san! – Sakura se acerca a ellos.

Al parecer la cena estaba lista, ya que Yukito y Watanuki vienen detrás de Sakura, entrando a la sala también.

- Será divertido – apoya Clow.

Perfecto. Todos se ven entusiasmados con ese paseo, como si él no contará para decidir si quiere o no que vayan.

- Estaremos encantados de que vayan con nosotros – Yukito sonríe, tomando la mano de Touya.

Y solo con ese gesto, las dudas de Touya desaparecen. De momento. Habría que ver si sobrevive a la cena, para no cambiar de opinión.


	4. Consejo 4

**Capítulo 4: "No creer en los rumores"**

Yuuko observa detenidamente a todos los miembros de la nueva familia. La mujer sabía que las cosas se iban a complicar más para todos. Por eso Clow finalmente le propuso matrimonio. El sueño de toda mujer es casarse, sin embargo a ella le daba igual. Mientras hubiera vino y diversión, todo estaba bien. Además el lazo que la unía al hombre era mas profundo que el amor. Para muchos no tiene sentido. Incluyendo a sus "hijos". Lo único que importaba es que Clow y ella estaban juntos, y que el destino ya estaba en movimiento.

- Touya-kun – dice finalmente ella, cuando el silencio ya es muy pesado - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en la ciudad?

- Dos años – contesta secamente.

- Touya siempre viajaba mucho para ir a trabajar – interviene Yukito – por eso fue más práctico vivir cerca.

- Ah, claro, claro – sonríe ella – Clow me dice que eres muy trabajador, Touya-kun.

- Me gusta ser independiente.

- Mi hermano ha tenido toda clase de empleos – Sakura sonríe – sabe hacer de todo. Es muy hábil.

- Debe ser muy útil saber todo eso – suspira Watanuki – así no gastan en reparaciones, como nosotros cuando Yuuko-san descompone las cosas.

- Me ofendes, "hijito" – para nadie paso desapercibido el tono irónico de Yuuko – yo no descompongo nada.

- Claro – se burla Kurogane – las cosas solo explotan cuando las tocas.

- Pues si – Yuuko finge tristeza – son como mis hijos: No me quieren.

- Al menos una cosa es cierta en esa afirmación.

- Kurogane, no seas grosero.

- Sakura-chan ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar? ¿te gusta?

Todos miran a la chica, como si su respuesta fuera a definir las acciones de los presentes. Sin embargo, ella no parece percatarse de esto.

- Claro que si, Yukito-san, es muy divertido. Apenas van 3 días, pero Watanuki-kun es muy amable, y Kurogane-san muy respetuoso. Me trata como una princesa, es muy lindo. Y Shaoran-kun…

Al escuchar el nombre del pervertido, Touya lo fulmina con la mirada.

- … es el mejor de todos, siempre atento y me ha ayudado a adaptarme. Todos me han tratado muy bien – sonríe Sakura – me gusta mucho vivir aquí.

Clow levanta su vaso frente a Yuuko, sonriendo. Como si las palabras de Sakura era lo que esperaban escuchar.

- Me alegra – Yukito sonríe también – así Touya estará mas tranquilo ¿Verdad?

Por toda respuesta, el aludido solo suspira, negando con la cabeza.

- De cualquier modo Sakura, si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedes vivir conmigo y Yukito, estaremos…

- Touya… - Clow lo interrumpe de forma seria.

- Ya te dije papá, si Sakura quiere vivir con nosotros, no tienes porque impedírselo.

- Si no estas conforme con que yo sea feliz…

- Esto no es por tu felicidad, y lo sabes…

Todos intercambian miradas ante la recién desatada discusión. Aun con Yuuko como madre, a Watanuki no le había tocado presenciar esta clase de altercados. Touya-kun realmente debe estar en desacuerdo con toda la situación, para querer llevarse a Sakura de lo que la niña ya considera su hogar. Pero no debe ser apropiado para ella ver como se discute sobre su futuro, sin considerar que esta presente y escuchando todos los argumentos.

- Sakura-chan… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ayudar en la cocina? – Watanuki interrumpe, considerando la mejor opción para distraer a la chica.

- Claro, Watanuki-kun.

Ambos se levantan, y para sorpresa de Watanuki, la chica no parece afectada por la plática. Ni siquiera parece tener en cuenta que estaban discutiendo sobre ella. Debe ser muy inocente entonces.

- ¿Te parece que dejemos esta conversación para después? Estamos cenando – advierte Clow, al ver que Sakura y Watanuki desaparecen en la cocina.

- Solo le doy a Sakura opciones, no veo nada de malo en ello.

- Touya… - ahora es Yukito quien parece advertirle al chico que modere sus argumentos.

- Te aseguro que todo está bien, Touya-kun – trata de convencer Fye.

- Quizás. Pero quiero que Sakura sepa que puede estar conmigo, no necesita estar aquí solo porque mi papá piensa que puede tomar decisiones sobre su vida sin considerar que…

- Entiendo tu renuencia, Touya-kun – Yuuko habla finalmente, interrumpiendo a Touya – pero lo has escuchado de la misma Sakura. Mis hijos y yo la hemos hecho sentir como en casa. Todos respetamos a los nuevos miembros, y los hemos recibido con los brazos abiertos. ¿No merecemos el mismo respeto por tu parte? Desde que llegaste, solo has atacado la decisión de tu padre. Creo que si Sakura-chan no estuviera cómoda en esta casa, te lo diría. Es una chica muy honesta. ¿No crees que en lugar de estar buscando obtener lo que tu consideras es lo mejor para Sakura-chan, es tiempo de dejarla a ella decidir? Si quiere irse, sabe que puede recurrir a ti. No vamos a tomar tu lugar en su corazón. Ella tiene mucho cariño para todos.

Todos se quedan en absoluto silencio. Kurogane y Shaoran ven a Yuuko con cierta admiración. La mujer parecía siempre tener los mejores argumentos, y sobretodo, leer las intenciones de las personas con total exactitud. Hasta ahora ninguno había considerado que Touya pudiera sentirse reemplazado, hasta que ella lo mencionó. "Bruja", piensa Kurogane. Quizás no este tan equivocado en eso.

- Creo que tiene razón – le susurra Yukito a Touya – ¿Podrías dejar de atacar a tu papá?

Touya solo asiente, suspirando. Solo alguien lo puede hacer ceder, aparte de Sakura, y ese es Yukito. Aunado a que la mujer tiene sentido en sus argumentos, Touya no tiene muchas opciones, solo observar como evoluciona todo este asunto "familiar".

- Además Touya-kun, Doumeki-kun y yo jamás dejaríamos que algo le pase a Sakura. Es nuestra hermanita pequeña. La queremos mucho, y haríamos cualquier cosa por ella – asegura Fye.

- Si, lo sé, creo que todo esto me tomó por sorpresa, es todo.

- Disculpa aceptada – sonríe Clow, sabiendo que Touya jamás va a decir las palabras "lo siento".

- Muy bien, entonces ¿A qué hora nos vemos el domingo? – Fye cambia el tema.

- Touya estará libre a las 4, pero si no les importa que yo los acompañe, podemos vernos desde la mañana. A Sakura-chan le encantaría recorrer todo el lugar, eso llevará todo el día.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Touya-kun nos puede alcanzar cuando termine su turno.

Touya no sabe que lo desconcierta más. Que la discusión haya quedado zanjada por la nueva esposa de su padre, o que ahora hablen de otro tema como si nada.

- ¿Alcanzarnos en donde?

Sakura se acerca al comedor, seguida de Watanuki. Como si el chico supiera que ya es seguro que la chica escuche la conversación.

- Hablábamos de este domingo – Yukito sonríe - ¿Qué tal si nos vemos a las 10, en la feria?

- ¡Si! – Sakura salta emocionada - ¡Será genial! ¡Las ferias son muy divertidas! ¿Verdad, Shaoran-kun?

- B-bueno…

Es la primera vez que Shaoran abre la boca en toda la noche, ya que ni siquiera había tocado bocado. Tal vez porque sentía que era juzgado en cada movimiento que hacía por parte de Touya.

- No hemos ido nunca a una feria – interviene Kurogane – la bruja no nos ha llevado.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta Yuuko con tranquilidad.

- Nadie, nadie – se retracta Kurogane, antes de que decida "castigarlo".

- ¿Nunca? – Sakura parece sorprendida - ¿De verdad?

- No se ha dado la oportunidad – Watanuki agrega – después de todo Yuuko-san tiene la tienda…

- Que Watanuki administra – Kurogane frunce el entrecejo.

- … y Kurogane-san trabaja medio tiempo en el café…

- Pudiste omitir esa parte – se queja Kurogane.

- ¿Café? ¿En que café trabajas, Kurochan?

- KUROGANE. Y no es de tu incumbencia.

- Pero no te he visto ir a trabajar, ¡Te van a despedir por irresponsable! – Fye parece alarmado.

- No es que te importe, pero el dueño esta de vacaciones.

- ¡Este domingo podrán divertirse! ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer!

Todos sonríen al ver el entusiasmo de Sakura. Watanuki encuentra que la chica es muy parecida a Himawari-chan. Por alguna razón, ellas contagian su entusiasmo a los demás. Y al ver la mirada de Shaoran en la chica, entiende perfectamente como pudo enamorarse de ella. Después de todo Himawari-chan solo tuvo que decirle "Hola, mi nombre es Himawari Kunogi, un placer conocerte" para caer rendido a los pies de la chica.

Después de despedirse de todos, Touya y Yukito van camino a su hogar en total silencio.

- ¿Aun estás enojado por el matrimonio y por la nueva familia de Sakura-chan? – Yukito decide no dejar que su pareja siga con ese ceño fruncido.

- No estoy enojado. No entiendo como alguien va de viaje, y regresa con una esposa. Es todo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Touya? Y no uses a Sakura-chan como pretexto. Sé que algo me ocultas.

- No es nada. Solo… no perdemos nada con tener vigilada a Sakura ¿Verdad?

- Eres un hermano muy sobreprotector.

- No tienes idea.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la nueva familia, todos se alistaban para dormir. Con Kurogane y Fye:

- Ahora les tocó conocer el lado oscuro de Touya-kun – Fye sonríe, mientras se acomoda en su futón – pero no te preocupes Kurowanwan, solo es así con Sakura-chan. Puedes propasarte con el resto de la familia si quieres.

- ¡No digas esas cosas tan perturbantes! ¡Y ES KUROGANE!

- Solo digo que si pensabas que Touya-kun es así de sobreprotector con todos… pues no.

- Obviamente solo se preocupa por la niña, es el deber de todo hombre cuidar a la mujer siempre.

- ¿En serio? ¡Hyuuu! Entonces Kuropupy es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- A diferencia de ti, fui educado para respetar a los más débiles y no aprovecharme.

- Ohh, no, yo también fui educado así Kurowon… aunque debo admitir que no tuve tanta energía femenina a mi alrededor… hasta que llegue a vivir con Sakura-chan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ibas a un colegio de hombres o que?

- Oh, no… ¿Qué no te dije que fui educado en casa? Mi tío no me dejaba interactuar… bueno, es una historia aburrida. Mejor dime Kuropon ¿Es por eso que te gustan los hombres? ¿Por qué respetas mucho a las mujeres?

- ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER UNA COSA CON LA OTRA! ¡Y es Kurogane!

- Ahhh, entonces si te gustan los hombres – Fye comienza a saltar, emocionado - ¡Lo sabía! Tienes el perfil gay ¿Sabes?

- ¡No tengo el perfil gay! ¡Y no dije que me gustaran!

- Oh, no tienes que negarlo, yo no juzgo a los demás.

Kurogane observa detenidamente al rubio. Claro que había notado que lo provocó con ese tema para que olvidara que mencionó algo de su pasado, que es tan renuente a detallar. A menos que haya sido asesino a sueldo, a Kurogane no le importa el pasado del chico. Pero eso no significa que no este intrigado en porque se esfuerza tanto en ocultarlo.

- Aunque debo decir que la tensión de esta cena fue familiar. Fue como estar de nuevo en casa, donde crecí. Ahí siempre había ese silencio incomodo seguido de discusiones.

- Debió ser divertido – dice Kurogane con sarcasmo.

- Era mas triste, que divertido – suspira Fye – en ocasiones… oh, no, no voy a aburrirte con esto Kurochan. Mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde. Mañana podremos conversar en la noche, veo que eres mas simpático de noche. Que curioso…

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

- Nada, nada… mañana tendremos otra pijamada.

Sin esperar respuesta, Fye apaga la luz y se acuesta en su futón, dándole la espalda a Kurogane, el cual lo observa en plena oscuridad. Algo le dice que los problemas apenas comienzan, y el rubio es el imán perfecto para las dificultades.

Con Watanuki, el chico seguía peleando con Doumeki sobre el espacio en la habitación.

- TU eres quien esta invadiendo mi cuarto. Lo justo es que duermas en el suelo.

Doumeki solo se encoge de hombros, acostándose en la cama sin decir una palabra.

- No, no, no – Watanuki se acerca al chico, y trata de empujarlo - ¡No vas a dormir de nuevo en mi cama! ¿Sabes lo que pelee con Yuuko-san para tenerla? ¡No vas a venir tu a quitármela! ¡HEY! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

Una vez mas, Doumeki se ha quedado profundamente dormido. Esto no tiene caso, simplemente tendrá que ser mas rápido que Doumeki para poder recuperar su cama. Pero por ahora, tendrá que quedarse en el suelo. No va a arriesgarse a que Fye o alguien mas los encuentre de nuevo juntos, en la misma cama. Eso da mucho de que hablar, particularmente a Yuuko-san.

Analizando toda la situación, Watanuki suspira. Jamás imaginó tener al chico mas popular de la secundaria ahí, acostadote en su cama. No entendía como todos amaban a Doumeki, cuando a él le era sumamente antipático. Sin embargo, cuando Shaoran-kun le preguntó "¿Por qué no te cae bien?" no supo que contestar. No había una razón realmente. Que tenía sonrisa de idiota. Y ojos de idiota. Y pose de idiota. Pero así como él odia a Doumeki por… nada… sus compañeros se alejan de él, a pesar de que trata de ser amable y servicial.

Como Doumeki atrae gente, Watanuki la repele. Y eso es lo que odia del chico. Que siempre tenga gente a su alrededor, cuando Watanuki está solo. Mas bien, cuando Watanuki, al ver a su alrededor, se siente solo. Sus padres se fueron, sin recordarlos siquiera. Y ahora que tenía una "familia", también quería algo más. Quería tener amigos. Lo que Doumeki siempre ha tenido.

Pero la razón primordial de su odio a Doumeki es su idiotez, si alguien pregunta. Es la única que puede externar sin sentirse un completo inadaptado.

Clow y Yuuko estaban sentados cómodamente en la sala, reflexionando los eventos del día.

- A Touya-kun no le caigo muy bien – sonríe Yuuko.

- No lo tomes personal. Para él, Sakura es todo.

- Me lo imaginé. ¿Y que va a pasar cuando…?

- No pasará. Estamos previniendo eso.

- Pero me temo que fue tarde Clow… Kakei me llamó hace unos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tu primo viene a visitarnos…

Aun cuando el gesto de Clow se mantuvo tranquilo, Yuuko sabe muy bien que estas palabras lo desconcertaron totalmente.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando menos lo esperemos…

Clow sonríe. Él siempre habla de manera criptica, y ahora entiende porque los demás se desesperan ante eso. Nadie como Yuuko para darle una probada de su propia medicina.

- ¡Que emoción! ¡Se divertirán mucho!

Sakura le contaba a Tomoyo sobre los planes para el domingo, haciendo que la chica se emocione también.

- ¡Ven con nosotros, Tomoyo-chan! ¡A mis hermanos no les importará!

- ¿En serio? ¡Ay, si! ¡Quiero filmar todo!

- A tu hermano no le simpatizo mucho – dice finalmente Shaoran.

- Ay, claro que si. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es muy enojón, pero le caíste bien…

Shaoran sonríe tímidamente. Mejor no le aclara a Sakura que esas miradas que le dirigía Touya no eran precisamente de agrado. Tomoyo ríe ligeramente.

- Veo que la tendrás difícil – le susurra a Shaoran la chica.

- ¿Qué?

Por toda respuesta, Tomoyo le guiña un ojo, mientras Sakura los ve extrañados.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Nada, nada, Sakura-chan ¿Y que llevarás a la feria?

- P-pues no sé… aun no lo he pensado…

- ¡Ay, déjame vestirte! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya quiero imaginar como te verías en uno de mis atuendos, que emocionante!

Mientras Tomoyo describe como va a vestir a Sakura, Shaoran suspira. Si que la tiene difícil.

- ¡Y DORMI EN EL SUELO!

Watanuki hacía aspavientos a Himawari-chan para narrarle su calvario al lado del idiota de Doumeki, el cual solo comía como cerdo, para variar.

- Oh, Watanuki-kun, pudiste dormir con Doumeki-kun, ¿No?

Si hubiera una forma de morir de manera instantánea, ésta sería para Watanuki. De hecho comienza a ponerse tan rojo, que Himawari se preocupa y se acerca a él.

- ¡Watanuki-kun! ¡Watanuki-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Finalmente tomando algo de aire, el chico logra respirar de nuevo. ¿Cómo pudo la chica decir tan natural algo así?

- ¡Himawari-chan! – dice finalmente el chico aun recuperándose - ¡Es un idiota! ¡No soporto ni respirar el mismo aire que él!

- ¡Se nota que se llevan muy bien! – sonríe la chica.

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Y claramente por mas que le dijera a la chica, ella no entendería ese odio que le tiene a Doumeki.

- Oh, Watanuki-kun, ¿No te tocaba llevar los papeles para la siguiente clase?

Dándose cuenta de su olvido, Watanuki se levanta de golpe.

- ¡Cierto! Bien, me adelantaré. Mas vale que trates bien a Himawari-chan, ¿Eh, bastardo?

Doumeki, por toda respuesta, se encoge de hombros, como acostumbra. Watanuki se debate entre ahorcarlo, o ir a cumplir su deber. Gana el cumplir con su deber, pero no significa que no lo estrangulara luego.

Al recoger los papeles, Watanuki comienza a caminar, pero se percata que se olvido de recoger su credencial de estudiante, que había dejado en uno de los mostradores. Sin embargo, al acercarse para tomarla, escucha la conversación de las chicas encargadas de los materiales de clase.

- Nunca lo había visto… ¿Quién dices que es?

- Watanuki Kimihiro. Es muy raro. De hecho últimamente se ha dado a notar por juntarse con Doumeki-kun.

- ¿¿Doumeki-kun?? ¡¡Pero si él es tan popular!! ¿Cómo se junta con un don nadie como ese tal Watanuki?

-¿Sabes? Los de su grupo dicen que Watanuki es raro… que ve cosas. Y que su mamá es una bruja.

- ¿En serio? ¡Entonces embrujó a Doumeki-kun! ¡Es la única explicación!

- Como eres, ¿Qué no puede agradarle a Doumeki-kun la compañía de ese chico?

- Por favor, si en lo que he visto se la pasa gritándole – interviene otra chica – de hecho se porta muy grosero con el pobre de Doumeki-kun. Le haría un favor al alejarse de él, ¿Qué no entiende que lo molesta?

- Exacto, Doumeki-kun es muy amable para decir algo, y este tipo se aprovecha. Por eso nadie quiere convivir con él, es un raro, y claramente se aprovecha de la bondad de Doumeki-kun. Debería alejarse de él.

- Que se quede con Kunogi, así nos quitamos una rival por el afecto de Doumeki-kun…

- Pero aun así la competencia es mucha…

Sin querer escuchar mas, Watanuki se aleja, olvidando por completo su credencial. Ya sabía que esa imagen tenían sus compañeros de él. No era nada nuevo. Pero el escucharlo realmente le afectó. Y aumento su rencor a Doumeki.

Ahora resulta que era su culpa. Que él contaminaba a Doumeki, y que se aprovechaba de la bondad del arquero. Bueno, pues entonces al demonio. No importaba lo que Yuuko dijera. Para él, Doumeki no existía más. Lo sacará de su vida, porque desde un principio nunca debió entrar.

A la hora de salir de clases, Watanuki ve a Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Doumeki en la puerta, esperándolo. Bien, comenzaba su plan "Extirpación de idiota mezquino de mi vida".

- Shaoran-kun, dile a Yuuko-san que llegaré tarde, voy a comprar algunas cosas para la cena…

Shaoran se extraña. Sabe que Watanuki es una persona llena de rutina. Para él, los miércoles eran días de compras. Y los domingos. Nada mas. Y que vaya a comprar en viernes le preocupa un poco. Y al parecer es notado por Watanuki, el cual solo sonríe.

- Ahora somos mas, Shaoran-kun, no he calculado todavía bien la cantidad de lo que debo comprar.

Al parecer esto fue suficiente, pues Shaoran sonrió también, y asintió.

- Entonces te veremos en casa.

- Voy contigo – se anota Doumeki.

- ¿Qué?

- Que voy contigo. No vas a poder con todo.

- SIEMPRE he podido con todo, y no quiero que me acompañes.

- No te pregunte si querías.

Watanuki ve con detenimiento a Doumeki. Realmente parece querer acompañarlo, pero si quería sacarlo de su vida, no podía ceder. Lo que aun le preocupaba más: ¿Por qué pensaba en ceder?

- ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?

Kurogane y Fye se acercan al grupo de chicos.

- Watanuki-kun va de compras…

- ¿En viernes? – Kurogane se extraña.

"Debo ser muy rutinario para que se pongan así cuando voy de compras otro día", piensa Watanuki.

- Aun me falta calcular bien cantidades, Kurogane-san – se justifica Watanuki.

- Por culpa de la bruja – se queja el chico.

- ¡Pero así nos conocimos, hermanito! – Fye se cuelga del cuello de Kurogane.

- Si, eso solo me recuerda que fiasco es todo esto – Kurogane suspira.

- Fye-san… - Watanuki decide buscar una forma de evitar que Doumeki lo acompañe – me preguntaba si podrías venir conmigo de compras. Tu eres quien cocina en tu familia, y podría servirme tu punto de vista.

- ¡Claro, Watanuki-kun! ¡Kurowowo y yo iremos con gusto!

- ¡OI! ¡Yo no accedí a ir con ustedes!

- Pero Kurotama, necesitamos un perrote como tu para que nos ayude a cargar las cosas…

- ¡NO SOY UN BURRO DE CARGA!

- Claro que no… eres un PERRO de carga…

Fye comienza a correr, seguido de Kurogane. Todos se percatan que se dirigen a donde generalmente Watanuki realiza las compras.

- Bueno, asumo que me acompañaran entonces – sonríe Watanuki – nos veremos en casa.

Al momento que Watanuki comienza a caminar, Doumeki también se dispone a seguirlo. Al darse cuenta de esto, Watanuki voltea con rapidez y lo ve calmadamente.

- No es necesario que me acompañes. Con Fye-san y Kurogane-san es mas que suficiente. No te necesito de niñera.

Sin saber si fue por la dureza de las palabras, o su mirada fría, Doumeki se detiene inmediatamente, y ve como se aleja lentamente.

- ¿Te enojaste con Watanuki-kun, Shizuka-kun? – Sakura se ve triste.

- Watanuki-kun suele ser muy paciente… espero que este bien.

Por alguna razón, Doumeki sabe que no es así. Pero tendría tiempo para averiguarlo. Ahora que Watanuki había entrado a su vida, no iba a dejar que se saliera tan fácil.


	5. Consejo 5

**Consejo 5: "Apoyar a los nuevos miembros cuando lo necesiten"**

Watanuki aun iba reflexionando todo lo que pasó. Sabe que quizás fue grosero al decirle a Doumeki que no lo acompañara, pero no podía permitir que este idiota quedara bien, mientras todos piensan que él es solo una molestia que va pegada al chico. Todo estaba bien antes de que Yuuko-san decidiera casarse. ¿Por qué tuvo que tomar esa decisión tan egoísta?

Bueno… quizás no debería decirlo así. Después de todo, ahora él estaba siendo egoísta al querer que Doumeki saliera de su vida. Shaoran claramente estaba interesado en Sakura-chan, y Kurogane parece estar haciendo migas con Fye (si perseguirlo por toda la calle puede llamarse "migas"). Watanuki suspira. Soportar a Doumeki parece que será el sacrificio que le tocará, para ver a sus hermanos felices. Si tan solo él tuviera a Himawari-chan…

- Watanuki-kun – interrumpe Fye sus pensamientos - ¿Generalmente cuánto es lo que compras?

Watanuki comienza a explicarle al rubio sobre lo que acostumbra a adquirir para que sus hermanos no pasen hambre. Yuuko-san es mala administradora (y mala cocinera, mala contadora, mala madre…), así que Watanuki se encarga de llevar el control de las cosas.

Siendo así, Fye y Watanuki se dividen y comienzan a adquirir productos. Kurogane se queda recargado cerca de las cajas de cobro, esperándolos. No tenía intención de escuchar a Fye y sus idioteces. Y nunca había ido de compras con Watanuki, así que tampoco iba a empezar solo porque el rubio lo obligó a ir con ellos.

- ¡Kuropon! ¡Tenemos que comprar esto!

Kurogane abre sus ojos, suspirando. Ya va a tener que meter orden en la situación. Al ver a Fye acercándose, se queda de piedra. Trae en la mano… unos condones.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?

- Oh, pensé que lo sabías – Fye suspira – Kurochan, ¿Qué Yuuko-san no te ha enseñado que siempre debes protegerte cuando quieres a un chico y quieres demostrarle ese afecto de manera física?

- ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA! – Kurogane se sonroja, notando como la gente a su alrededor los ve con cierto azoro.

- Tu eres el que esta gritando – ríe Fye – mira, estos son de sabores…

- ¡Ya basta! – Kurogane arrebatar de la mano de Fye el paquete embarazoso - ¡Watanuki está aquí!

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Watanuki-kun te lleva una clara ventaja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Kurogane frunce el entrecejo.

- No hay de que alarmarse, son adolescentes, asumo que Yuuko-san ya les ha hablado de cómo llegan los bebés. O algo parecido, dudo que a como vamos, haya muchos bebés en la familia. Quizás solo Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun. Pero seriamos los tíos consentidores, y compartiríamos custodia de Moko-chan y Moko-kun…

- Deja de decir idioteces – interrumpe el pelinegro, sin entender ni la mitad de lo que dijo Fye – y deja de…

- Hola, Fye.

Kurogane ve como el rubio se congela en el acto, la sonrisa borrándose en automático de su rostro. Al levantar la mirada, ve a un hombre alto, con cabello largo agarrado en una coleta. Kurogane puede oler que habrá problemas. Desde que Fye entró a su vida, ha detectado esa constante.

- Ashura-san – Fye parece estar en trance.

Kurogane nunca imaginó que la voz de Fye pudiera escucharse tan apagada.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo…

El tal Ashura ve con cierto reproche a Fye, y eso provoca que Kurogane apriete los puños, con furia. ¿Pero quien demonios es este imbécil, y con que derecho cuestiona a Fye? No que a Kurogane le importara, pero detestaba a los tipos que se sentían con la superioridad de exigir explicaciones.

- Pensé que…

- Pensaste mal – Ashura ni siquiera deja terminar al rubio - ¿Y no me vas a presentar a tu _amigo_?

Kurogane no sabe quien demonios es este tipo, pero definitivamente se estaba buscando un buen golpe. Es grosero dejar a los demás con la palabra en la boca. Lo peor es que Fye parece que se desmayará en cualquier momento, como si no pudiera enfrentar a este idiota. Kurogane ha enfrentado a hombres más grandes y rudos. Puede con este si las cosas se ponen feas.

- Claro – dice Fye finalmente – el es Kurogane-san, es hijo de… Ichikara Yuuko.

- No soy su hijo – aclara rápidamente Kurogane – soy mas un inquilino que detesta vivir ahí. ¿Y tu quien demonios eres?

- Oh, muy dinámico. Tus gustos no han cambiado – Ashura sonríe maliciosamente, y Kurogane está tan tentado a quitarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo.

- Déjalo fuera de esto – advierte Fye en voz baja.

- Eso debiste verlo cuando…

- ¿Ya están listos? – Watanuki se acerca a ellos con calma – oh, no sabía que estaban acompañados. Soy Watanuki Kimihiro.

Ashura ve a Watanuki con calma, y sus ojos se abren rápidamente, como si reconociera al chico. Sin embargo recupera la compostura casi de inmediato, acercándose a Fye.

- No te olvides de mi, Fye – Ashura trata de tomar el mentón del rubio, el cual da un paso atrás – te estaré vigilando.

Kurogane, que había dado un paso adelante para defender a Fye si se necesitaba, apenas si puede contener el enojo que tiene. ¿Con que libertades toca ese imbécil a Fye? Y sobretodo le extraña que el rubio no se defendiera, sino que solo se hiciera atrás. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo a ese? ¿Es parte de ese pasado que nunca quiere discutir?

Watanuki parece salir primero de su sorpresa.

- ¿Quién era? – el chico ve a Fye con duda.

- Mi tutor. Yo nunca fui a una escuela, así que mi tío contrató a alguien para que me diera los conocimientos básicos.

- Pues fue muy grosero – se queja Watanuki – ni siquiera se presentó.

- Créeme Watanuki-kun… no quieres conocerlo.

Sin decir nada mas, el rubio se dirige a una de las cajas, mientras Watanuki y Kurogane intercambian miradas. El camino a casa es bastante silencioso, considerando como Fye se la pasa siempre hablando tonterías. Kurogane frunce el entrecejo. ¿Quién será ese hombre, para causar este impacto en el rubio? Tiene que averiguarlo. No porque le importe o algo así. Pero si sus hermanos están en peligro, es su deber saberlo para protegerlos. No perderá más familia por pensar que están a salvo. No morirá nadie más si puede evitarlo.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa! – los recibe Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Sakura-chan – corresponde Watanuki, alegre.

Sakura parece notar la desolación en Fye, y se acerca a él con rapidez.

- Fye-san ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?

- Oh, no, no estoy triste, es solo que Kurowon aquí presente me tiró al piso, y me lastimé el tobillo.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO HICE TAL COSA! – Kurogane esta a dos comentarios de echar lumbre por la boca.

- Si lo hiciste – Fye lo ve con calma, y Kurogane cierra su boca en automático. Es como si el rubio le pidiera de favor no preocupar a Sakura.

Watanuki parece entender también pues no aclara la situación.

- Si Kurogane tuvo la culpa, lo correcto es que te cargue a tu habitación, ¿no? – Yuuko aparece detrás de Sakura, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡YO NO…! – Kurogane recuerda que por algo el rubio inventó esa idiotez, y suspira – puede hacerlo solo.

- No, de hecho necesito que me cargues Kuropuppy – Fye sonríe por primera vez desde el incidente con Ashura – después de todo me lo debes.

- ¡Te voy a…! – al observar la mirada de azoro de Sakura, Kurogane se contiene de nuevo, y finalmente gruñe un "está bien"

Al momento de poner su brazo en la cintura del rubio, Kurogane siente como si su corazón palpitara más fuerte. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. No tiene nada de malo cargar a un hombre. Después de todo él lo ha hecho muchas veces cuando Shaoran se queda dormido en la sala, o cuando Watanuki se ha lastimado. No es diferente. No es diferente. No es diferente.

Excepto que lo es, porque Fye tiene la piel muy suave (y no quiere ni imaginar por que razón está sintiendo la piel del rubio). Su rostro está muy cerca del suyo, y le hace ver que tan azules son sus ojos. No había notado que profundidad tenían. Además, viéndolo así de cerca, se podría decir que Fye es… casi atractivo. Tiene algo especial. Algo que llama la atención.

El chico hubiera seguido analizando mas cosas de Fye, pero una explosión de confeti interrumpe sus pensamientos, y al mirar al frente nota que Yuuko y las bolas de arroz (tanto la blanca como la quemada) han hecho explotar unos conos de fiesta, y están sonriendo animadamente.

- ¡Es oficial! ¡Mi hijo y Fye se van a casar!

- ¿QUÉ? – Kurogane, de la sorpresa, deja caer a Fye, el cual solo trata de amortiguar la caída.

- ¿Estás bien, Fye-san? – Watanuki se acerca preocupado.

- Wooo, Kuropan es un mal esposo – se queja el rubio.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No soy tu esposo! ¡Y tu, deja de decir idioteces!

- Mira Kurogane, entiendo que no te gusten las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero sabes muy bien que cuando cargas a alguien debajo del muérdago, es un compromiso matrimonial.

- ¿¡Qué!

Yuuko señala hacía el techo, y al voltear, Kurogane nota una flor de cerezo con un letrero que dice "soy un muérdago de incógnito".

- Esto es tan repentino – Fye decide seguir el juego – ni siquiera llevamos un mes de conocernos… fue todo a primera vista…

- No te preocupes Fye-san, serás una excelente esposa. Y Watanuki se encargará del festín cuando lo celebremos.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y yo por qué?

- Es lo justo. Cuando tu te cases con Doumeki-kun, Fye-san hará tu festín.

- ¡Yo no voy a casarme con Doumeki! YO ODIO A DOUMEKI. DOUMEKI ES EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE CON EL QUE ME CASARÍA.

- Ohh, entonces hay otro. Doumeki, tienes un rival – Yuuko guiña el ojo al arquero, que está viendo todo con calma desde el comedor, acompañado de Shaoran-kun.

- Podría ser una boda doble – sugiere Sakura – para que ninguno tuviera que cocinar…

- ¡Excelente idea, Sakura-chan! – celebra Yuuko.

- Y podremos ponerle cola a Kurogane – festeja Moko-chan.

- Y cuernos – Moko-kun agrega.

- YA DEJEN DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS – exige Kurogane, agachándose para volver a tomar a Fye entre sus brazos - ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NINGUN COMENTARIO DE ALGUNO DE USTEDES! ¡NI UN SONIDO!

- Puuu – dicen las Mokonas al mismo tiempo.

Con una mirada de furia, Kurogane desaparece llevándose a Fye en sus brazos, a lo que el rubio solo responde con una sonrisa amplia.

- No creo que a Kurogane-san le agrade mucho mi hermano – se preocupa Sakura.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan – consuela Yuuko – Kurogane así es. Es muy rudo por fuera…

- Y muy tonto por dentro – agrega Moko-chan.

- ¡ESCUCHÉ ESO, BOLA DE ARROZ! – dice Kurogane a lo lejos.

- Como sea – interrumpe Watanuki – se ve que se llevan bien Sakura-chan…

- ¿Lo crees, Watanuki-kun?

- Así es, los vi cuando íbamos de compras, y se han adaptado. No tienes que preocuparte por ellos… ¡Y dejen de ensuciar la casa! – Watanuki toma la flor de cerezo que pegaron en el techo con molestia.

- Bien, bien, aguafiestas… ¡Haz de cenar!

- ¡No soy tu esclavo!

Mientras siguen discutiendo, Sakura se acerca a Shaoran, sonriendo. Al menos ella se sentía como en casa. Y aunque es un poco más ruidoso que cuando vivían solo Fye, Shizuka y ella con su papá, ahora siente que ha conocido a personas muy buenas. Es divertido.

En la habitación de Kurogane y Fye, en cuanto abrió la habitación que comparten, el pelinegro tira en la cama a Fye con molestia.

- Hey, no es forma de tratar a tu esposa, ¿Eh?

- Cállate. Y dime porque demonios le inventaste eso a Sakura. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te encontraste a tu tutor?

- Oh. Bueno, Sakura-chan no sabe mucho de mi vida antes de que papá decidiera adoptarme. Y no quiero que se entere sobre Ashura. No es una bonita historia.

- Claramente. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con ese tipo? ¿Qué no te triplica la edad?

- No es tan viejo…

Al escuchar como Fye parece defender al idiota ese, la mirada de Kurogane se ensombrece.

- … pero no tuve nada que ver con él. Solo… momento… ¿Estás celoso, Kurowanwan?

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Si lo estás! – Fye se levanta rápidamente de la cama, acercándose a Kurogane - ¡Oh, que bello! ¡Estás admitiendo que te importo! ¡Voy a llorar de la emoción!

- ¡Ya deja de fastidiar! ¡Olvida que te pregunté algo! ¡No me interesa saber de cualquier manera!

- Puedo asegurarte que soy puro e inocente, Kurochan. Al menos físicamente. No negaré que he tenido pensamientos pecaminosos de ti. Especialmente cuando saliste de bañarte.

- ¿CUANDO ME VISTE BAÑÁNDOME?

- Mira que deberías cerrar con llave la puerta – Fye sonríe pícaramente – no que tengas algo de que avergonzarte. _Al contrario_.

Kurogane se sonroja rápidamente. ¿Pero que creía este idiota, haciendo esos comentarios? ¿Acaso no tenía ningún límite, o al menos algo de decencia?

Fye sigue riéndose abiertamente, y el chico se ha quedado sin palabras. Está indeciso entre golpearlo, matarlo, o simplemente ignorarlo. Y lo que mas le molesta es que todo el asunto no le desagrada en lo mas mínimo. Yuuko le había dicho que cuando llegara la chica o chico correcto a su vida, lo sabría.

Y contra toda fibra de su ser, Fye parecía estar entrando a su mente y a sus sentimientos poco a poco. Aun sin saber absolutamente nada del rubio.

Durante la cena, Watanuki y Sakura hablaban sobre la salida del domingo, mientras Yuuko los ve con calma. Pronto las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente. La mujer le dirige a una mirada a Clow, el cual solo asiente levemente.

- Watanuki, ¿Algo relevante en el día? – Yuuko decide hablar de repente.

- ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir? ¡Sakura-chan estaba hablando! – Watanuki la ve con molestia.

- Oh, no te preocupes Watanuki-kun, ya había terminado.

- ¿Ves? Tu solo buscas un pretexto para gritarme – Yuuko lo ve devastada.

- Todos buscamos ese pretexto – murmura Kurogane entre dientes.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Pasó algo? – Yuuko ignora a Kurogane por esta ocasión.

- No… - Watanuki decide no mencionar el incidente con Fye. El rubio parecía querer ocultar el tema por alguna razón, y Watanuki siempre ha sido muy discreto.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Sabes que les pasa a los niños mentirosos, Watanuki?

- Probablemente tu lo debes saber muy bien – Kurogane la ve con molestia – deja a Watanuki en paz.

- Watanuki-kun nunca miente – intercede Shaoran – si dice que no pasó algo, es la verdad.

Yuuko ya veía esto venir. Cuando confronta a uno de sus "hijos", los otros dos en automático se meten a defenderlo. Es divertido y a la vez le da confianza de que al menos algo salió bien en los planes.

- Me encontré a mi tutor – habla finalmente Fye – Watanuki-kun no dijo nada porque yo se lo pedí.

Kurogane ve con sorpresa a Fye. No esperaba que se atreviera a decir la verdad. Después de todo, por alguna razón quería ocultar lo que pasó, y no parecía importarle quien se viera perjudicado con eso.

- ¿Ashura-san? – Clow habla con calma - ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, no es como si no recordara todos sus años de… _instrucción_.

- ¿Quién es, Fye-san? – Sakura ve con duda al rubio.

Fye no sabe que contestar. El único que sabe todo sobre Ashura es Clow. Después de todo, tuvo que enterarse cuando decidió adoptar a Fye. Pero se prometió que no dejaría jamás que Sakura o Shizuka se vieran involucrados en esa historia.

- Watanuki, ¿Podrías traerme tres manzanas?

Todos ven con duda a Yuuko, sin entender la razón del cambio de tema. Watanuki sabe que la expresión en la cara de la mujer indica que no es momento de cuestionar sus locas peticiones, así que se levanta en silencio, trayendo las manzanas que solicitó.

- Muy bien. Hoy hay luna llena, y se dice que por ser el mes del amor…

- Febrero fue hace meses – interrumpe Kurogane.

- … oh, no seas ingenuo Kurogane. Febrero no es el mes del amor.

- ¿Y entonces por qué las chicas dan chocolates ese día? – Shaoran frunce el entrecejo.

- Te recuerdo que Watanuki también da chocolates ese día – sonríe Yuuko pícaramente – oh, es cierto. Dijiste CHICAS… continuemos…

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA CHICA! – Watanuki la ve con furia.

- … el punto es que hoy es un excelente día para la adivinación.

Shaoran, Kurogane y Watanuki intercambian miradas de resignación. La mujer se ha puesto mística. No hay paso atrás. Yuuko da una manzana a Sakura, otra a Watanuki, y la última a Fye.

- Pelen la cascara con el cuchillo, y tírenla a este recipiente con agua – indica la mujer.

- No sé a que hora trajiste este bol lleno de agua. ¡Es el bol del ponche! ¡No se debe usar a la ligera!

- Si, si, luego me regañas, _hijita_, ahora haz lo que te digo.

A regañadientas, Watanuki sigue las instrucciones, junto a Sakura. Fye parece dudar en hacerlo, pero finalmente comienza a usar el cuchillo para sacar un poco de la cascara.

- Dicen que las manzanas están conectadas a las almas – Yuuko sonríe – así que cuando pongan la cascara en el agua, se formará la inicial de su alma gemela.

- Pero que montón de idioteces – Kurogane bufa indignado - ¡Y estás desperdiciando comida!

- Bueno, puedo hacer un postre con las manzanas – sugiere Watanuki.

- ¿Ves? Aprende a disfrutar la vida, Kurogane.

- Aprende a estar sobria un día, bruja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, nada.

- ¡Ya está! – Sakura sonríe ampliamente - ¿Qué es lo que se ve?

Watanuki, que también ha tirado su cascara, se acerca al bol, intentando descifrar la forma de las cascaras lanzadas.

- Que curioso. Las cascaras de Watanuki y de Sakura-chan se han juntado. ¿De que le ven forma? – Fye ve con sorpresa el recipiente de agua.

- Yo veo una "m"…

- No, no… es… ¡Es una "s"! – Moko-chan salta entusiasmada.

- ¡Si! ¡Es una S! – apoya Moko-kun.

- Eso significa que tanto la alma gemela de Sakura-chan, como la de Watanuki-kun, es una persona que tiene como inicial en su nombre una "s".

Todos miran a Shaoran y a Doumeki con picardía, exceptuando a Sakura, que esta totalmente sonrojada, y Watanuki, que esta al borde del colapso.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Me rehúso a admitir que esto tiene algo de credibilidad! – objeta Watanuki.

- Las manzanas han hablado, Watanuki – Yuuko dice con solemnidad – debes respetarlo.

- La cascara de Fye-san parece una "k" – Sakura dice lentamente.

Ahora todos ven a Kurogane, el cual resopla indignado.

- Déjenme fuera de esto – exige el pelinegro.

- Es el destino, Kurotan – sonríe Fye, pero Kurogane puede ver su incomodidad.

- Boda triple – anima Moko-chan.

- ¡Le podremos poner cola también a Shaoran-kun! – planea Moko-kun.

- ¿Se puede saber quien les dijo a ustedes que en las bodas se les pone cola a los novios, eh? – Watanuki ve a las Mokonas con enojo.

- No molestes a tus hermanos, Watanuki – regaña Yuuko.

- ¡No son mis hermanos! ¡Ni siquiera son personas!

- Pero que grosero – señala Moko-chan – tu eres raro, y no hemos dicho nada.

- Lo acaban de decir… - Shaoran dice en voz baja.

Mientras la discusión sigue, Yuuko levanta su mirada, y nota como Clow le sonríe agradecido. Ella sabe que el tema de Ashura es privado, y que tanto como Clow, como Fye, se han esforzado en mantenerlo en secreto. No va a permitir que ahora salga a relucir, solo porque algunas personas han decidido jugar sucio. Fue la mejor forma de distraer la atención, y que todos asumieran que es por la excentricidad de la mujer.

Sin embargo al ver como uno de los amuletos que ella ha puesto en la casa para "adornar" (aun cuando ella sepa que tienen otra función vital) se cae de manera violenta, sabe que las cosas no pueden mantenerse en equilibrio. Afortunadamente todos siguen discutiendo sobre el asunto de las manzanas, así que no han notado eso.

- _Es tiempo_ – Yuuko le dice a Clow moviendo apenas sus labios.

Por toda respuesta, su nuevo esposo frunce el entrecejo. El sonido del timbre corta la plática que se está teniendo, dejando a todos en un silencio total.

- Yo voy – sugiere Watanuki, levantándose.

Doumeki se levanta también sin decir palabra.

- ¿Y tu a donde vas? – Watanuki lo ve con molestia.

- A cerciorarme de que no tropieces en el camino.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Como te atreves! ¡Puedo abrir la puerta sin tu ayuda, engreído!

Mientras se dirige a la puerta, Watanuki sigue gritando a Doumeki todo lo que el chico puede hacer sin la necesidad de que él le ayude. Y se da cuenta de que sacar de su vida a Doumeki será más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta, Watanuki no puede evitar dar un paso atrás al ver a la persona que está al otro lado. No es como si lo conociera, pero hay algo en él… instintivamente le causó al muchacho sentir la necesidad de retroceder. Y al hacerlo, choca con el pecho de Doumeki, lo cual es aun peor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le susurra Doumeki al oído.

Muy bien, es MUCHO PEOR. Ahora entendía porque las chicas dicen que Doumeki huele muy bien. Y le perturba aun más que este oliendo a Doumeki. ESTA OLIENDO A DOUMEKI.

- B-buenas noches – Watanuki decide que tratar de ignorar a Doumeki y su olor es la mejor opción ahora.

- Buenas noches. Busco a Clow.

- Ah… claro, pase por favor… ¿Quién lo busca?

Al entrar a la casa, Watanuki nota como el rostro del hombre se torna casi rígido, sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

- Pero donde están mis modales, ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Fei Wong… Clow es mi primo.


	6. Consejo 6

**Consejo 6: "Cuidarse de la familia política (a.k.a los agregados culturales)"**

Watanuki sintió un escalofrío al escuchar al hombre. Viéndolo bien, si se parece al señor Clow, pero se veía mas… viejo… y un poco mas pasado de peso. Además de tener una cara un poco mas… tétrica. Mientras Clow inspiraba confianza y calidez, esta persona daba un aire de maldad. Watanuki no sabe bien como catalogar esto, pues nadie puede decir como se ve la maldad, pero él, que ha estado rodeado siempre de mala vibra (atrayendo lo peor de las personas) puede decir con seguridad que _siente_ la crueldad.

Pero como Watanuki no puede decirle a nadie que este hombre es _malo_ solo porque él lo dice, el chico trata de recuperarse y pasa al señor Wong a la sala. Por primera vez agradece que Doumeki esté pegado a él como sombra. En otras circunstancias Watanuki lo amenazaría con sacar una orden de restricción, pero en este momento solo suspira, resignado. Doumeki para atraer buenas cosas, si lo tiene al lado y este hombre resulta ser un psicópata, con suerte si los ataca no le dará en algún lugar vital.

- Espere un momento, por favor – trata de sonreír Watanuki.

- No es necesario que me busques, Watanuki – Clow entra a la sala, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico con gentileza – aquí estoy.

Sin saber exactamente que hacer, Watanuki se queda de pie, con Doumeki casi pegado a su espalda. Detrás de Clow, Watanuki observa a Yuuko, con su pipa. Oh, oh… cuando la mujer se pone a fumar, nada bueno resulta.

- Watanuki, ¿No es hora de que tu y Doumeki se vayan a dormir?

- Son las ocho de la noche – Watanuki frunce el entrecejo.

- Watanuki… - Yuuko lo ve con intensidad.

- Si, si, dormir… - Watanuki se aleja de la sala, seguido aun por Doumeki. Cuando se aproxima a las escaleras, puede ver a Fye y Kurogane desapareciendo pasillo abajo. De seguro la mujer mandó a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Eso lo ponía mas aprehensivo.

Kurogane no entendía porque la bruja les ordenó irse a sus habitaciones y no salir aunque escucharan cosas raras. No quería ni imaginarse lo que eso significaba.

- ¿Crees que Yuuko-san y mi papá nos vayan a dar un hermanito? – sonríe Fye.

Claro que con el rubio, era difícil dejar de imaginarlo si hacía esos comentarios tan grotescos.

- ¡Cállate! Ten un poco de decencia – regaña Kurogane.

- Oh, no seas tan puritano, Kuropon. Que tu no planees hacer bebés no significa que no vayas a… dar tu pureza alguna vez. Si es que no la has dado ya.

- Estás muy obsesionado con ese tema, ¿No te parece? – Kurogane sabe que si sigue tratando de desviar el tema, el rubio solo seguirá insistiendo en la perturbadora idea de la bruja y su _esposo_ juntos.

- Yo no diría que obsesionado… mas bien lo veo más natural que tu.

- ¿Y exactamente porque lo ves tan 'natural'?

- Es una historia aburrida, Kurowanwan. Te la contaré algún día.

Kurogane sabe el significado de eso: Nunca lo sabrás.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa. Su papá se veía demasiado serio cuando les pidió a todos retirarse a sus habitaciones sin decir nada más. Le trajo recuerdos de momentos en su niñez que no fueron muy agradables. Al escuchar un suave golpeteo en su puerta, la chica se levantó a abrir, extrañada.

Shaoran estaba al otro lado de la puerta, viéndola tímidamente.

- Kinomoto-san, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, Shaoran-kun, pero ya te he dicho que me llames Sakura – la chica sonríe.

- Lo siento, son viejos hábitos. Me recuerdas a una princesa de un cuento que Yuuko-san nos decía cuando éramos mas pequeños.

- ¿Yuuko-san les leía cuentos? – Sakura no imaginaba a la mujer siendo tan maternal. Aun cuando Sakura sabía que Yuuko-san era muy buena y amable, no parecía muy atenta a sus hijos. La chica pensaba que era porque solo eran varones, y en cierta forma tener solo chicos en una casa hacía todo mas… insensible.

- Cuando recién llegamos a su casa, Watanuki y yo teníamos pesadillas. Kurogane-san, aunque no lo admitía, también tenía miedo. Entonces ella nos contaba esta historia de una princesa que iba en busca de su identidad al lado de un mago, un ninja y un niño estudioso de la arqueología. Tu eres la imagen que tengo de la princesa.

- Eso es muy amable – sonríe Sakura, tratando de no sonrojarse mucho.

- Dime, Sakura-hime, ¿Acaso hay algún problema con Clow-san? Te pusiste un poco nerviosa cuando nos enviaron a nuestras habitaciones.

Sakura levanta la mirada, sorprendida de escuchar a Shaoran llamándola 'princesa', pero pensando que no le molesta en lo mas mínimo. Shaoran-kun era el chico mas amable que ella ha conocido.

- No es nada malo… en ocasiones mi papá nos pedía ir a nuestras habitaciones cuando llegaba alguien. Nunca vi quienes eran las visitas, pero había algo… no, olvídalo – Sakura sacude la cabeza – vas a pensar que estoy loca.

- Jamás pensaría eso – Shaoran trata de transmitir toda la seguridad que siente.

- Lo sé, es solo… no lo he dicho a nadie. Creo que Touya lo sabe, pero nunca lo hemos hablado. Desde que tengo memoria… yo… siento cosas.

Shaoran arquea una ceja, con duda.

- Ya sabes… como espíritus y esas cosas.

- Oh…

- Lo sabía, piensas que estoy loca.

- No, claro que no – Shaoran dice con rapidez – Yuuko-san tiene ciertas habilidades, aunque ella diga que no. ¿Y sientes que esto se debe a algún espíritu o algo así?

- No, creo que mas bien… es algo que puede destruir a mi papá.

Sakura trata de no temblar, ya que siempre ha sentido algo raro cuando su papá recibe a esas visitas. Siente que llegará el momento es que su papá se irá y no regresará jamás.

Shaoran, al notar su tristeza, se acerca a abrazarla fuertemente para reconfortarla. No saben cuanto tiempo se quedan así, hasta que escuchan un ruido extraño.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Shaoran busca a su alrededor.

- ¡Los cachamos!

Moko-chan y Moko-kun salen de debajo de la cama, con una cámara fotográfica.

- ¡Tenemos evidencias de que Shaoran estaba aprovechándose de Sakura-chan! – canta Moko-kun.

- Solo estábamos conversando – defiende Sakura – no hacíamos nada malo.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dice Shaoran calmadamente, entendiendo la indirecta de las Mokonas. Por alguna razón escogieron este momento para interrumpir, y Shaoran no iba a cuestionar eso.

- Gracias, Shaoran-kun – Sakura sonríe tímidamente.

- Siempre estaré a tu disposición, Sakura-hime – Shaoran sonríe también, saliendo con Moko-kun en su cabeza.

Una vez fuera de la habitación de la chica, Shaoran se recarga en la puerta, suspirando. Si que le dio fuerte lo del amor. Jamás le había tocado sentir todo eso que dicen, las mariposas, los nervios, tu cara casi hirviendo… es nuevo para él, y aun así siente que vale la pena.

Sakura vale la pena.

Mientras Watanuki alista su cama, observa que Doumeki sigue paradote en la puerta, observándolo como si el chico tuviera algo raro.

- ¿Tu que? – Watanuki lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Ya dejaste de ser idiota? – pregunta Doumeki con naturalidad.

Por toda respuesta, Watanuki lanza un almohadazo a Doumeki con la esperanza de que eso lo mate. No hubo tanta suerte.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de tu tío? – pregunta Watanuki, mas que nada para cambiar el tema. La mirada de Doumeki era demasiado intensa.

- No es mi tío.

- Bueno, el primo de tu papá.

- No es mi papá.

- ARGH – si Watanuki tuviera un objeto punzocortante a la mano, ya se lo hubiera lanzado a este idiota – bien, no me digas, ni quiero saber de cualquier modo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio en los que Watanuki seguía alistándose para dormir, Doumeki finalmente habla.

- Papá y ese hombre no se llevan bien. Siempre hay problemas cuando el aparece en nuestras vidas.

Watanuki se detiene en seco. Sabía que había algo extraño con ese hombre, solo que no identificaba bien que era.

- Si es así, ¿Por qué Clow-san sigue aceptando su presencia?

- Porque es su primo. No le das la espalda a la familia.

Sabe que Doumeki no lo hizo con intención de herirlo (después de todo es demasiado estúpido para eso), pero Watanuki siente casi como si Doumeki lo hubiera abofeteado. ¿Cómo puede Watanuki saber lo que es la lealtad familiar, cuando él nunca tuvo una?

Claro que ahora que tiene 'hermanos', siente que si uno está en problemas, Watanuki los ayudará. Pero si ellos le causan daño, ¿Sería capaz de seguirlos aceptando? Watanuki no es bueno para eso. Sabe que siempre pone el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo, y que aun cuando las personas lo hieran, Watanuki los justifica. Yuuko le dice que ese sentimiento de auto sacrificio lo meterá en problemas algún día. Watanuki daría un brazo y una pierna por sus hermanos. Jamás dejaría que ellos hicieran lo mismo por él.

En el fondo se resume a que Watanuki siente que no vale la pena seguir viviendo, si siempre se ha sentido como un huérfano sin un lugar al cual pertenecer. Es hijo de nadie, es hermano de nadie. Quiere a Kurogane-san y a Shaoran, e incluso le tiene afecto a Yuuko-san. Pero no _pertenece_ aquí. No es su lugar, no es su hogar.

Y quizás si muere, encuentre finalmente ese lugar al cual poder llamar hogar.

- Oi – Doumeki lanza la almohada de regreso a la cabeza de Watanuki.

- ¡MI NOMBRE NO ES OI! – grita Watanuki, feliz de que se le distraiga de su mórbido pensamiento - ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero la cama.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Es mi cama! ¡Compra tu propia cama si tanto quieres!

Doumeki trata de seguir tan estoico como siempre al escuchar el discurso de Watanuki. El chico se había tornado serio de repente, casi sombrío. No le gustaba para nada cuando Watanuki se ponía así. Doumeki sabe que todo esta ligado al destino. Desde que era pequeño supo que todo estaba escrito.

En el momento que vio a Watanuki por los pasillos de la escuela, supo que era su destino. Que el chico no lo quisiera era irrelevante.

En la sala, Yuuko fumaba su pipa tranquilamente, haciendo pequeños aros de humo. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, eso era seguro.

- Veo que aun no me presentaras a la adorable Sakura – empieza la charla Fei.

- Veo que no te quedó claro que tu tiempo ya pasó – Clow responde naturalmente.

- No es así, aun tengo una oportunidad. ¿Crees que porque te llevaste a Fye, ya ganaste?

- Ya veo. Así que tu fuiste el que le dijiste a Ashura sobre la ubicación de Fye – interviene Yuuko.

- Silencio, bruja – espata Fei.

- No le hables así a mi esposa – amenaza Clow, en voz baja.

- Tu esposa se mete en asuntos que no le competen.

- Ella está aquí – dice Yuuko con calma – y puede escucharte. ¿Qué quieres, Wong? Arruinaste a Yuui, no vamos a dejar que hagas lo mismo con Fye.

- _No vamos a dejar – _repite con burla Fei - ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para afirmar eso? Pudiste tener mucho éxito, Yuuko, y escogiste aliarte a Clow.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? El amor es ciego – sonríe ella burlonamente.

- Vine a decirte que no voy a renunciar a mi derecho, Clow. Yo los vi primero.

- Y sin embargo te gané la custodia.

- ¡Hiciste trampa!

- Yo nunca hago trampa – dice Clow solemnemente.

Yuuko y Fei se ríen abiertamente. Claramente ninguno de los dos puede creer eso. Aunque lo esperaba de Fei, es una sorpresa para Clow ver a Yuuko burlándose también.

- Lo siento, Clow – Yuuko trata de calmarse – pero esa si que ni tu la creíste.

Bueno, si, quizás fue muy exagerado decir eso. Aun así es el principio de las cosas. Clow puede fingir tener principios morales de vez en cuando.

- Como sea – Fei frunce el entrecejo – vine a darte una amigable advertencia, _primito_. Déjame solo a Fye, y quédate con Sakura y Shizuka.

- No.

- ¡Esto es la guerra! – amenaza Fei.

- Si, lo sabemos – Clow respira – estamos listos para ello.

- Pues lo veremos. Te vas a arrepentir de haberte puesto en mi camino, Clow.

- ¿No sabes otra cosa aparte de amenazar? ¿Aun resientes que Kaho me haya aceptado a mi?

- ¡Yo me fije en ella primero!

- Y me escogió a mi al final – sonríe Clow burlón – si te hace sentir mejor, besaba terriblemente.

Al ver a Fei rojo de furia, Yuuko sabe que se viene otro berrinche por parte del hombre. Clow y Fei eran como niños en ocasiones. Competían por ver quien tenía el mejor juguete, la mejor novia, el mejor cabello… Eso explica la cola de caballo que Clow posee y el extraño look copeteado de Fei. Hombres… no puedes vivir con ellos… no puedes matarlos sin ser buscada por homicidio.

Yuuko se resignó a esta suerte desde hace mucho. Teniendo solo hijos varones (bueno, Watanuki podría ser una niña muy masculina), se había hecho a la idea de soportar toda esta testosterona. Pero ahora, viendo a Fei y a Clow jugando vencidas, se pregunta si es muy tarde para escaparse a alguna isla desierta. Probablemente si.

Una vez que Fei es humillado de nuevo, sale dando un portazo, dejando a Clow con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Se acabó la regresión a los 5 años? – pregunta Yuuko calmadamente.

- Lo siento, sabes como es Fei. Cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza…

- No eres tan distinto Clow. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Seguir como hasta ahora. Tenemos grandes oportunidades de ganar.

- ¿Kurogane?

- Así es.

Yuuko sonrío. El pelinegro ni siquiera sabría lo que le espera.

Domingo por la mañana siempre ha sido tranquilo en casa. Eso era antes de que Yuuko decidiera casarse con Clow. Ahora eran ruidosos y molestos. Watanuki suspiró, alistando los almuerzos de todos. Aunque le encantaba cocinar, ahora que tenía que hacer el doble se cansaba bastante. Fye y Sakura se ofrecían a ayudarle, pero honestamente Watanuki es un poco neurótico. No confía en nadie mas que en él mismo para preparar las cosas bien hechas.

Sakura y Shaoran platicaban animadamente con Tomoyo-chan, que se anexó al plan. Kurogane y Fye discutían, y como siempre Doumeki estaba pegado a su espalda como si no tuvieran espacio para que al menos no luciera como un acosador. Watanuki había decidido sacar a Doumeki de su vida, lo cual este idiota lo hacía difícil.

- Hay demasiado espacio, no tienes que estar aquí pegado – dice Watanuki tratando de no escucharse tan fastidiado como se siente.

Doumeki solo se encoge de hombros. Como odiaba que el tipo hiciera eso. Resignándose a que tendrá que pasar todo el día así, Watanuki suspira. Quizás con suerte pueda perder a Doumeki en la feria.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido – dice Sakura.

- Que adorable te ves, Sakura-chan – Tomoyo-chan filmaba emocionada todo.

Kurogane bufaba de enfado, además no recordaba que Tomoyo filmara cada detalle como ahora.

- Es porque tu me hiciste este atuendo – sonríe Sakura tímidamente.

- Ay, pero si tu eres adorable en lo que sea – se emociona Tomoyo – Shaoran, no te alejes tanto, tu y Sakura se verán geniales en esta toma.

Watanuki le da un codazo a Shaoran para que se anime a acercarse a Sakura un poco mas. Shaoran, sonrojado, lo hace tímidamente mientras todos los ven con picardía.

- Que bonita pareja hacen, ¿No estás de acuerdo, Kuropon?

- Uno, no me llames así, dos, eso no es asunto nuestro – dice secamente Kurogane.

- Esta de acuerdo aun cuando no lo diga – sonríe Fye.

- ¡Watanuki-kun!

Finalmente, lo que Watanuki esperaba. Había invitado a Himawari-chan, y aun cuando él quería que esto fuera un plan romántico, con Doumeki ahí no se podría hacer nada. Así que confiando en que Himawari-chan no tendrá tan mal gusto, dejaría que ella lidiara con Doumeki en lo que él se escabullía y se escapa del tipo.

- Himawari-chan – Watanuki la saluda cálidamente - ¿Lista?

- Gracias por invitarme, me dio mucho gusto poder acompañarlos.

- Y a nosotros que pudieras venir. Será un día muy divertido.

- Te apoyo, Watanuki-kun. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?

Watanuki se sonroja hasta las orejas, y además siente como Doumeki se acerca aun mas a él, casi pegándose a su espalda. ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico a este?

- Watanuki-kun y yo solo somos amigos – sonríe Himawari-chan, y Watanuki trata de esconder el dejo de decepción que esto le causa.

- Oh… bueno, igual espero todos podamos divertirnos – guiña un ojo Fye.

Himawari sigue sonriendo, y todos se deciden a entrar, pensando en que van a hacer para divertirse cada uno. Watanuki sabe que lo primero que hará en cuanto entren es correr y esconderse de Doumeki todo el tiempo. No será difícil, el lugar es enorme, no es como si Doumeki tuviera un radar para localizarlo. Solo tiene que escabullirse y listo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, a lo lejos un grupo de personas los observaban detenidamente.

- No podemos dejar que Clow gane.

- Estoy de acuerdo, todo iba muy bien.

- Nos dividiremos. Escojo al chico de lentes.

- Excelente elección, yo me quedo con Fye.

- Olvídalo, Fye es mío, te quedas con Sakura.

- Ni lo pienses, Sakura tiene a Touya cuidándola.

- Solo mantén tu distancia y Touya no se dará cuenta de tu presencia. ¿Tu que harás?

- Yo me encargaré de hacer esta visita, inolvidable…

Todos sonríe, sabiendo lo que estás palabras significan. Lo peor que pudo hacer Clow fue meterse con Fei Wong. Y ahora se arrepentirá de eso.


	7. Consejo 7

**Consejo 7: "Cuidado con las malas compañías"**

Una vez dentro, Watanuki decidió que si quería escabullirse del idiota de Doumeki, tendría que hacerlo de manera discreta para que sus hermanos no sospecharan nada. Nunca le han gustado los lugares con grandes multitudes, generalmente la gente es agresiva con él y es peor cuando son muchos. Si se queda escondido en una parte remota de la feria, nada pasará. O al menos eso espera.

Claro que sería mas fácil realizar su plan si el idiota de Doumeki no estuviera respirando atrás de él. En serio que se pone como si estuvieran pegados a la cadera, y Watanuki ignora el pequeño dejo de emoción que eso causa porque no es una chica y odia a Doumeki. Así que no debe emocionarle. NO DEBE.

- ¿Que te pasa? – Doumeki pregunta arqueando una ceja.

- Que te importa – contesta él de mala gana.

- Watanuki-kun, ¿Estás bien? – Himawari-chan pregunta con preocupación. Watanuki sonríe bobamente. Himawari siempre preocupándose por él… es tan linda… como le gustaría que fuera su novia, y que el tonto de Doumeki se esfumara.

- No te preocupes, Himawari-chan – sonríe Watanuki – es solo que… tanta gente me marea.

- Eso me pasa a mi también – Shaoran dice en voz baja – no estoy acostumbrado a tantas personas.

- Entonces vámonos – gruñe Kurogane – yo ni quería venir para empezar.

- Hyyyu, no seas amargado, Kurotan – dice Fye alegremente - ¡Te la pasarás muy bien!

- Además le dijimos a Yukito que lo veríamos aquí – Sakura agrega – pero si te sientes mal, Shaoran-kun, podemos irnos…

Watanuki nota como su hermano se sonroja, y niega con la cabeza.

- N-no te preocupes, nos quedamos…

Oh, Shaoran. Watanuki sonríe, sabiendo que así como él se derrite por Himawari, Shaoran bajaría la Luna por Sakura. Es romántico, pero también un poco irreal. Aunque en él caso de su hermano, Sakura se muestra un poco interesada, y Himawari solo le da a Watanuki por su lado. Quizás ella busque a alguien mas perfecto. Alguien como el idiota de Doumeki, con ese cuerpo atlético, y esa sonrisa de ganador, y esa actitud positiva. Doumeki y su perfección enervaban a Watanuki. Argh, ese siempre arruina su vida.

Observando a sus hermanos, Watanuki se da cuenta que todos sufrieron un cambio cuando Yuuko-san decidió casarse y olvidarse de siquiera avisarles. Pero al menos Kurogane parecía disfrutar las discusiones entre él y Fye-san, y Shaoran y Sakura eran tan dulces que causaban dolor de dientes solo de verlos. Era él quien estaba atrapado con un idiota presumido que cree que es mejor que los demás. Y Watanuki ya tiene demasiados problemas como para dejar que este le cause mas. Debe dejar de pensar en Doumeki y ponerse en acción de acuerdo a su plan.

Muy bien, plan: Alejar al estúpido de Doumeki porque es un tarado que no sabe apreciar la buena cocina y además le huele la boca por las mañanas… bueno, no es exactamente así, pero podría ser… entra en acción.

- Himawari-chan, ¿No te gustaría un muñeco de peluche? – pregunta Watanuki, sonriendo.

- Pues… si no es molestia… - la chica lo ve con esos ojos tan tiernos… ¡Demonios!

- Perfecto. Doumeki, ve a ganar algo para Himawari-chan.

- Tu le ofreciste el premio – Doumeki dice lentamente.

- Tu eres el arquero. Ve a ganar algo para Himawari-chan.

- Ve tu – Doumeki ni se inmuta. Bastardo.

- ¿Qué no tienes modales? – Watanuki espata – ¡Ella es una dama, y merece que le ganen un premio! Ahora ve y hazlo.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte, Doumeki-kun – Himawari sonríe.

Watanuki siente que su corazón se rompe lentamente. Claro era de esperarse que Himawari prefiriera a Doumeki, ¿En que estaba pensando?

Lo peor, Doumeki la ve como si estuviera loca. ¿Cómo se atrevía este imbécil? Muy bien, si quiere realizar su plan tiene que olvidarse de su amor incondicional a Himawari y aguantarse.

- Que buena idea, Himawari-chan – dice Watanuki dulcemente, lo cual hace que por dentro se imagine clavándole muchos alfileres a un muñeco vudú de Doumeki – vayan, aquí los esperamos…

Doumeki se encoge de hombros, pero se va con Himawari. Watanuki trata de no dejar que su amargura le nuble mas el juicio. Él lo provocó, no debe quejarse ahora.

- Kurowan, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna – Fye jala a Kurogane, el cual se deja arrastrar con resignación.

- ¡Ay Sakura, te verás divina en la casa de los espejos! – Tomoyo sonríe ampliamente.

Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo se encaminan a la casa de los espejos, pero Watanuki se queda de pie.

- Watanuki-kun, ¿No vienes? – pregunta Sakura.

- No, ustedes vayan. Voy a esperar a Himawari-chan…

- Bueno – Shaoran lo ve con duda. Que lo conozca tan bien a veces no es bueno – pero vendrás después, ¿Verdad?

- Claro… vayan y diviértanse.

Watanuki los ve alejarse, y deja salir el aire que contenía. Shaoran sospechaba algo, lo sabía, pero no puede decirle lo que pasa por su mente. Shaoran y Kurogane nunca entenderán la soledad como la siente Watanuki. Sacudiendo su cabeza, comienza a caminar, tratando de perderse entre la gente, sin notar que está siendo seguido por alguien.

* * *

Kurogane sabe que es muy mala idea estar en un lugar encerrado con el rubio, pero no pudo contenerse cuando lo jaloneo. Es un arma de doble filo, pero quería saber mas sobre Fye, y para eso tiene que acorralarlo. Aunque sabe que lo que debe preocuparle es el hecho de que quiera conocer algo sobre Fye considerando que sabe que serán mas problemas. Pero aun así… hay algo en él que le intriga.

- ¡Puedo ver la casa de Yuuko-san desde aquí! – dice Fye alegre, tomando del brazo a Kurogane.

- Se supone que ya es tu casa también – dice Kurogane con calma – y suéltame.

- No eres divertido – Fye hace un puchero, soltando a Kurogane. Él inmediatamente siente la ausencia, lo cual lo perturba mas.

- ¿Y cuál es tu lio? – Kurogane pregunta.

- ¿Lio? – Fye lo ve y en realidad parece dudoso.

- Tu problema, tu preocupación… ¿Quién era el hombre con el que te topaste? ¿Por qué lo viste con miedo?

- Hyuuu, Kurotan anda preguntón el día de hoy. Haré un trato contigo. Yo te responderé una pregunta, pero tu también harás lo mismo.

- ¿Y como sabré que me estás diciendo la verdad? – Kurogane frunce el entrecejo.

- Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mi – sonríe Fye - ¿Estás dispuesto?

Kurogane siente como si esto fuera una prueba. Que cualquier cosa que conteste, será determinante para la relación que tiene con el rubio. Ni siquiera tiene idea de que tipo de relación es, pero de igual manera sabe que su respuesta marcará todo.

- Si prometes decir la verdad, confiaré en que lo harás – dice finalmente el chico.

Fye parece meditarlo detenidamente, viendo a Kurogane con un dejo de tristeza. Finalmente sonríe con cierta resignación.

- No puedo hacer eso – dice Fye – porque no lo voy a cumplir.

- ¿Prefieres vivir en una mentira, que enfrentar tu realidad? – Kurogane lo ve con dureza.

- En ocasiones las mentiras son mejores que la realidad. Como un sueño…

- Siempre despiertas de los sueños.

- No siempre. Yo sé que hay sueños de los que nunca despiertas… quien sabe, tal vez este es uno de ellos…

Y sin decir nada mas, Fye pellizca fuertemente a Kurogane.

- ¡OUCH! ¡ÓYEME! ¡ESO DOLIÓ!

- Oh, lo siento Kuropuppy, quería cerciorarme de que no estuviera soñando – Fye sonríe, pero Kurogane ya sabe que es una de sus falsas sonrisas para aparentar que está bien.

- ¡Te tienes que pellizcar a ti mismo, idiota! – Kurogane masajea el área done Fye lo lastimó, suspirando. Sabía que no lograría nada tratando de obtener la verdad con Fye.

- Mi error – Fye suspira – pero tu eres fuerte, lo superarás…

Y por alguna razón, Kurogane siente que esas palabras significan mas que lo que él cree.

* * *

En la casa de los espejos, Tomoyo iba filmando emocionada a Sakura, la cual solo se sonrojaba al escuchar sus comentarios. Shaoran las siguen en silencio, porque honestamente cuando está con Sakura siempre se queda sin voz. Ella tiene que preguntarle las cosas para que él pueda decir algo. Es la primera vez que le pasa algo así, y se pregunta si esto es su primer amor.

Cuando eran niños, Yuuko-san siempre les contaba la historia de una princesa. Ella vendría a traer un equilibrio a un mundo de caos y perdición. Pero ella necesitaba valientes guerreros a su lado, y Shaoran, en su mente infantil, pensaba que él podría ser uno de esos guerreros. Por eso le pidió a Kurogane le enseñara a manejar la espada, y lo entrenara en como pelear de manera adecuada. Shaoran no sabía como era que su hermano llegó con Yuuko-san, y como es que también sabía defenderse y pelear tan bien. Ninguno hablaba de su pasado, porque Yuuko dijo que en el momento que llegaron a su casa, lo de atrás no contaba. Solo el futuro.

Shaoran en ocasiones se preguntaba que había atrás… porque siente que es importante.

Pero estando con Sakura, podría enfocarse al futuro como Yuuko-san decía. Cursimente Shaoran se imaginaba casado, con hijos, siendo muy feliz. Le daría todo a Sakura, y buscaría siempre hacerla muy feliz. Que siempre mantuviera esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. No dejaría que nada ni nadie la entristecieran. Esa sería su misión. Él daría todo por _su_ princesa.

- Shaoran-kun, estas muy callado, ¿Estás bien? – Sakura lo ve con duda.

- S-si, solo veía los reflejos.

- ¿Saben? Ese hombre lleva siguiéndonos desde que entramos aquí – dice Tomoyo, señalando un espejo a su derecha.

Shaoran se acerca mas a Sakura, y voltea a ver el reflejo. Un hombre con unos lentes oscuros los ve con detenimiento. Saben que no es exactamente a ellos, ya que los reflejos son engañosos, pero pareciera que está con la mirada fija en ellos.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea salir y alcanzar a los demás – sugiere Shaoran, al sentir que es mejor estar en un área mas abierta.

Sakura asiente, y comienzan a buscar la salida. Para su sorpresa, Sakura lo toma de la mano, lo que hace que él voltee totalmente sonrojado.

- ¿S-sakura-chan?

- De esta manera no nos perderemos – sonríe ella – vamos Tomoyo-chan.

Shaoran nota que la chica toma a Tomoyo de la mano también, y suspira. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

* * *

Watanuki tiene su camisa manchada de soda, y siente que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. Ya sabía que estar ahí significaba mucha gente explotando en su contra, como esta chica que se enojó solo porque Watanuki pasó a su lado y 'accidentalmente' le tiró su refresco encima. En serio que la gente puede ser bastante grosera y petulante. Pero aquí al menos podría estar a salvo. Esta casi alejado de todos, en una banca atrás de uno de los puestos. Podrá estar tranquilo hasta que sea hora de partir. Aunque ahora que lo piensa, no sabe bien a que hora será eso… tal vez debió pensarlo mejor.

- Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme?

Watanuki observa al chico con detenimiento. Está sonriendo, así que al menos no se ve amenazador o molesto, y no parece causar daño. Watanuki le sonríe también, y asiente.

- Pensé que era al único al que le molestaban estas cosas – el chico dice en un tono amigable – buscaba donde esconderme, pero no esperé encontrar a alguien aquí.

- No me gustan las multitudes – Watanuki se siente cómodo con él, es como si fuera la excepción a una regla que Watanuki siempre ha tenido: No acercarse a extraños.

- Soy Ascot – el chico extiende su mano.

- Watanuki – al estrechar la mano ofrecida, Watanuki escucha la voz de Yuuko en su cabeza _no confíes tanto_. Bah, ¿Qué sabe ella? Se casó con el primer tipo que le halagó sus pechos, no es la mas experta en esto.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa, Watanuki? – Ascot lo ve con duda.

- Oh… un accidente – él sabe que no fue así, pero no puede decir que provoca a la gente para que sean malos con él. ¿Quién creería semejante cosa?

- Pues a mi me parece que alguien te tiró encima algo – Ascot frunce el entrecejo – hay gente tan maleducada en estos lugares.

Muy bien, eso era raro. Watanuki acababa de pensar eso, y ahora este extraño coincide con él. Era como si el destino le dijera 'mira, aquí tienes un amigo, deja de ser tan raro'.

- Y dime Watanuki, ¿A qué escuela vas?

Sabe que no debe contestar. La primera lección de Yuuko fue: nunca hablar con extraños aunque los sobornen con cosas buenas. Cuando le dices mucho a un extraño, tiene poder sobre ti.

Y sin embargo, Watanuki siente que en esta ocasión tal vez ya puede tener un buen amigo, alguien a quien contarle todo y no se exaspere como Kurogane, o no lo entienda con Shaoran. Alguien en quien confiar… Watanuki no puede perder esa oportunidad.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la casa de los espejos, Shaoran nota que el hombre sigue cerca de ellos, y recuerda todo lo que Yuuko les enseñó sobre seguridad personal. Comienza a llevar a Sakura y a Tomoyo entre los puestos, y trata de cambiar de rumbo de manera imprevista para evitar que el tipo siga siguiéndoles.

- Shaoran-kun, ¿Qué pasa? – Sakura lo ve con duda.

Shaoran no quería preocuparla, pero a la vez sabe que no puede mentirle.

- Es solo por seguridad – dice el tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- ¿Por el hombre que nos está siguiendo? – cuestiona Tomoyo.

- ¿Hay un hombre siguiéndonos? – Sakura pregunta con ingenuidad, y Shaoran no puede evitar sonreír. En ocasiones Sakura es muy despistada.

- Estaremos bien, solo debe ser alguien buscando a otra persona y hemos coincidido – Shaoran dice sonriendo, y eso provoca que Sakura sonría también. Lo que daría porque la chica se mantenga así siempre.

A pesar de estar evadiendo a toda costa al hombre, Shaoran nota que es persistente y que si está siguiéndolos a ellos. Se pregunta porque, ya que no se le hace conocido, ni mucho menos lo ha visto en la tienda de Yuuko. Es cierto que ha habido clientes molestos porque Yuuko les vende las antigüedades a precios demasiado altos, pero eso no tiene que ver con ellos… ¿Podrá ser algún familiar de un cliente, que busque venganza?

Tal vez lo mejor sea confrontarlo. Shaoran da la media vuelta, y esta a punto de encaminarse con él cuando choca con un enorme conejo.

- ¡Shaoran-kun! – Sakura corre a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

- S-si… me dolió un poco- admite él, frotando su nariz.

Al levantar su mirada, Shaoran ve que el conejo se está quitando la parte de arriba.

- ¡Hermano! – Sakura sonríe, al ver quien es la persona bajo el disfraz.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado por donde corres – Touya dice secamente sin ver a Shaoran.

Shaoran se sonroja. En serio que no puede hacer nada para que su 'cuñado' lo acepte aunque sea un poco.

- Es que Shaoran buscaba protegernos – lo apoya Tomoyo – había un tipo siguiéndonos.

Eso acapara la atención de Touya, que instintivamente voltea a todos lados, sin ver nada fuera de lo común.

- ¿Quién es? Señálamelo – ordena Touya.

Shaoran se pone de pie y busca a su alrededor, pero la persona ha desaparecido. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Cuando cayó, él aun estaba de pie cerca de ellos.

- Ya no está…

- ¿Cómo era?

- Alto, como de unos cuarenta años… traía gafas oscuras, y cabello negro.

Touya frunce el entrecejo sin decir nada mas. Sakura y Shaoran intercambian miradas de duda, pero no dicen nada.

- Vayan al puesto de helados, y esperen a Yukito ahí – dice Touya finalmente.

- Está bien – dice Shaoran sabiendo que no va a discutir con Touya sobre la seguridad de Sakura. Si les dijo ir ahí fue por algo.

- Pero no hemos recorrido la feria – Sakura se queja – y yo quería mostrarle a Shaoran-kun el puesto para hacer manzanas de caramelo.

Para Shaoran no pasa desapercibido el pequeño tic que le da a Touya cada vez que Sakura dice su nombre o interviene para defenderlo. En este caso él esta de acuerdo con Touya, así que lo mas prudente será intervenir para evitar que Sakura se enfrente a su hermano.

- Creo que es buena idea esperar a Yukito-san – dice Shaoran, sonriendo.

Sakura se sorprende al escucharlo, pero asiente levemente, siendo notado por Touya,

- Comeré un enorme helado entonces – Sakura afirma – y tu lo vas a pagar, hermano.

- Siempre pago por tu comida, monstruo - Touya suspira.

- ¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!

- Eso es lo que un monstruo diría – sonríe Touya, burlón.

- Que malo eres, hermano – Sakura hace un puchero.

Detrás de uno de los puestos, un hombre con gafas oscuras observa toda la escena, suspirando. _Touya_, piensa el hombre con resignación _siempre te entrometes._

_

* * *

_

Watanuki se sentía como pez en el agua, conversando con su nuevo amigo. Tenían mucho en común, a los dos les gustaba cocinar y las actividades del hogar… era bastante bueno para ser realidad.

No es la primera vez que Watanuki se cuestiona si lo que vive es un sueño. En ocasiones le da la sensación de que esto no es algo real, que es una ilusión en la que vive. Una vez vio un programa donde un hombre vivía feliz con una gran familia, sonriendo siempre. Y al final el hombre estaba en coma, y eso era parte de su inconsciente. ¿Qué tal si Watanuki quedó en coma cuando sus papas murieron, y él esta viviendo aquí? Aunque si es así, su inconsciente tiene ideas muy raras. Alguien como Yuuko no podía ser creada… y cuando le comentó a la mujer sus miedos, ella rió abiertamente y le dijo que estaba siendo ridículo y paranoico, y que además si estuviera en un coma no sentiría dolor.

- Yo digo que es una bruja – bufa Watanuki.

- Por lo que dices, ella se ve muy buena persona… te adoptó y a los otros también, y ve por ti… muchas veces las personas no expresan afecto como uno espera, pero eso no significa que no quieran a los demás – Ascot sonríe.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Watanuki suspira – pero igual siempre se aprovecha de nosotros.

- Oh, Watanuki, tienes una rama en tu hombro – Ascot se acerca a Watanuki, levantando su mano.

Watanuki siente una extraña punzada en su estomago al sentir la proximidad de Ascot, pero no le da importancia. No va a espantar a un potencial amigo solo porque quizás esta dejando que su lado paranoico gane.

- No lo toques – dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Ascot se queda con la mano en el aire, y cuando ambos voltean, Doumeki está de pie observándolos con enojo.

* * *

NdA: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus seres queridos. No sé que demonios le pasa a ff net, pero como ya me cansé de pelear con el sitio, fue lo mejor que pude hacer con el formato.


	8. Consejo 8

**Consejo 8: "En ocasiones hay que hacer sacrificios por el bienestar de otros"**

En el puesto de helados, Sakura y Tomoyo comentan acerca de lo que pasó, con el tipo siguiéndoles. Shaoran las escucha, pero a la vez voltea constantemente a su alrededor para ver si logra identificar a la persona que estaba acosándolos. Yuuko siempre ha dicho que cuando una persona tiene una fijación, pocas veces desiste y termina por consumirla.

- ¡Ahí viene Yukito-san! – Sakura se emociona.

- Hola – saluda Yukito alegre cuando se acerca a la mesa – pensé que estarían en algún juego. Touya me dijo que los alcanzara aquí.

- Había un señor siguiéndonos – explica Tomoyo – Touya-san pensó mas conveniente esperarlo aquí, Yukito-san.

- Ah… entiendo – Yukito pone una mano bajo su mentón – bueno, entonces vamos a divertirnos. Y no es necesario que me hables de usted, Tomoyo. Las amigas de Sakura son también mis amigas. Lo mismo va para ti, Shaoran-kun.

Shaoran se sonroja, siendo notado por Sakura y Tomoyo.

- Y como las señoritas necesitan quien las escolte, que tal si las dejamos a ellas adelante, y nosotros caminamos detrás, Shaoran-kun.

Shaoran asintió, aun totalmente sonrojado. No sabía que pasaba con él, Yukito-san era tan amable y atento… pero no sentía las mariposas que volaban en su estomago cuando Sakura le hablaba o le sonreía. Era algo diferente… como si hubiera una atracción diferente, no necesariamente romántica. No, no, y mejor que no sea romántica, si Touya se entera de esto hará puré a Shaoran… no que el chico no se pudiera defender, Kurogane-san le ha enseñado muy bien a pelear y está seguro de que al menos daría buena batalla. Pero no, es algo más…

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Shaoran-kun? – Yukito lo ve con duda.

- N-no – Shaoran sacude su cabeza rápidamente.

Yukito sonríe también, mientras Shaoran suspira. Será un día largo.

* * *

Watanuki se queda de piedra. El baboso de Doumeki acaba de insultar a su nuevo amigo, el cual aun sigue con su mano en el aire, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Eres un maleducado! – se queja Watanuki - ¡Mira que gritarle a Ascot-kun!

- Oh, no me ofendí – Ascot sonríe, bajando su mano – es solo que me sorprendió.

Doumeki no dice nada, solo se acerca a ellos y se sienta al lado de Watanuki como si fuera su propiedad. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba mal con el cerebro de este tipo? Oh, si, Watanuki ya sabía lo que estaba mal, NO TENÍA CEREBRO EN PRIMER LUGAR, argh, estaba que echaba fuego por los orificios de su cuerpo, Doumeki siempre tiene que quitarle todo lo bueno en su vida, primero la dulce Himawari y ahora…

Momento, Himawari-chan estaba con Doumeki, y ahora este conchudo estaba ahí solo…

- ¿DÓNDE ESTA HIMAWARI-CHAN? – Watanuki se levanta molesto de la banca.

- Se fue a su casa porque recordó que había acordado acompañar a su mamá – Doumeki contesta con la misma voz calmada de siempre.

- ¿Y LA DEJASTE IR SOLA? ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! – Watanuki comienza a mover sus brazos con furia.

- ¿Estás bailando? – Doumeki levanta una ceja.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Watanuki lo toma del cuello de la camisa - ¡Debes siempre acompañar a una dama! ¿Es que acaso creciste en un granero, sin modales?

- Ya me habías dicho eso – Doumeki sigue sin inmutarse – Kunogi quiso irse sola.

- _Kunogi quiso irse sola_ – se burla Watanuki - ¡Estaba siendo amable! ¡Himawari-chan siempre ha sido considerada con los demás! En serio que tu eres un…

- Uhm… Watanuki-kun…

Watanuki y Doumeki voltean a ver a Ascot, el cual sonríe nerviosamente. Dándose cuenta de que él también está actuando como el grosero estúpido cara de perro de Doumeki, Watanuki suelta al susodicho perro y sonríe a Ascot.

- Lo siento, Ascot-kun, es solo que a veces este tipo me hace perder el control.

- No te preocupes… pero ya debo irme.

- Oh – Watanuki trata de no sonar tan decepcionado. Apenas que estaba teniendo un amigo. A veces es solitario cuando todos te odian.

- Pero quizás nos volvamos a encontrar – sonríe Ascot, acercándose a Watanuki – el mundo es un pañuelo.

Doumeki se pone de pie también, colocándose detrás de Watanuki en forma protectora.

- ¿Lo crees? – Watanuki sabe que es poco probable que se vuelvan a ver, pero no negará que sintió un poco de esperanza al escuchar que Ascot mencionaba esa posibilidad.

- Claro Watanuki-kun – Ascot levantó su mano, como si fuera a acariciar la mejilla de Watanuki, pero se detiene al observar a Doumeki – ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro que nos encontraremos, déjalo en mis manos.

Watanuki siente que esas palabras son un poco extremistas, pero bueno, Ascot se ve buena persona, y le habló, cuando generalmente todos buscan evitarlo; es la primera vez que alguien busca su compañía, y se siente bien, para variar. Tan feliz estaba Watanuki, que no notó el duelo de miradas entre Ascot y Doumeki. El mensaje del arquero era muy claro: _'eso lo veremos'_, y por supuesto que Ascot inclinó su cabeza, aceptando el reto.

* * *

Fye saltaba por todos lados como conejo con sobredosis de ritalín. Kurogane tenía problemas para seguirle el paso, el rubio era escurridizo; por supuesto, el pelinegro sabe que Fye volteaba de reojo a ver si seguía en una distancia prudente. Incluso en una ocasión Kurogane tenía ganas de esconderse a ver que hacia Fye, pero por alguna razón se detuvo. Algo en su interior le decía que lo último que necesitaba este tipo era ser abandonado de nuevo.

Y Kurogane sabe lo que es sentirse totalmente solo; al menos podría decir que eso tiene en común con Fye, ambos fueron dejados a su suerte. Kurogane perdió a sus padres, Fye… el moreno no sabe que perdió, pero debe ser muy importante como para siempre traer esa sonrisa falsa y pretender que se siente bien y no le preocupa nada.

- Kuropi – Fye se le cuelga a Kurogane del brazo - ¿Podrías ganar ese muñeco de peluche por mi?

- No – Kurogane sigue caminando, tratando de ignorar la presencia cercana de Fye.

- ¿Pero por quéeeee? – Fye hace un puchero - ¡Eres un perro malo!

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! – Kurogane lo ve con furia.

- ¡Pero es divertido! ¡Kurowanwan es un perrote malhumorado pero educado!

- Tsk, es mas de lo que podemos decir de ti. Ya deja de saltar como idiota.

Fye se pone frente a Kurogane, acercándose peligrosamente a su oreja. Kurogane traga saliva, tratando de calmar su corazón. ¿Por qué demonios late tan rápido ante la cercanía de Fye? Debe ser porque el rubio lo exaspera demasiado.

- _¿Ya notaste que nos siguen?_ – Fye susurra al oído de Kurogane mientras pretende abrazarlo.

Kurogane cierra sus ojos. Si, ya lo había notado. Un tipo de edad aproximada a la del hermano gay de Sakura los ha estado siguiendo desde que bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna. El moreno asiente levemente, apenas perceptible para Fye que estaba de pie tan cerca.

- _¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?_ – Fye sigue susurrando, prendido del cuello de Kurogane.

La pregunta mas importante era ¿Por qué ese tipejo estaba siguiéndolos? Kurogane dudaba que fuera alguno de los clientes de Yuuko, generalmente se arreglaban con ella, y Fye no parecía conocerlo como al tal Ashura.

Y solo de pensar en Ashura hizo que Kurogane se molestara. ¿Quién será ese idiota? Aun quiere saber cual es su lío con Fye.

- Mejor no acercarnos a los mocosos en caso de que quiera ajustar cuentas – Kurogane dice con calma, dejando que Fye se acomode en su brazo derecho al haberse desprendido de su cuello.

- ¿Lo conoces entonces? – Fye lo ve con duda.

- No, pero no sabemos si quiere pelear o que intenciones tenga. Sea lo que sea que quiera, solo es con nosotros.

- Hay que proteger a los niños, ¿Verdad, Kuropapi?

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – Kurogane lo ve echando lumbre por los ojos.

- HYUUUU – Fye salta rápidamente, separándose de Kurogane en caso de que decida golpearlo (aunque el rubio sabe que Kurogane jamás lo golpearía) - ¡Kuropapi se ofende!

Fye sigue dando saltos por todo el lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por Kurogane. Hay que pretender que no se han dado cuenta de que son observados, pero Kurogane sabe que el tipo que los sigue no tiene intenciones muy buenas. Y no dejará que le ponga una mano encima a Fye.

Momento… ¿No dejará que le ponga una mano encima a Fye? ¿Por qué de repente sentía la necesidad de proteger al rubio? Y a lo que ha visto, no es como si Fye necesitara mucha ayuda, el solo podía hacer mucho daño si se lo propusiera… y entonces Kurogane siente que piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a caer. Fye podría ser como la pólvora, letal si se usa el catalizador correcto.

Y a estas alturas, Kurogane no tiene idea si _él_ es el catalizador o el neutralizador.

- ¡Kurowan! – Fye le aprieta las mejillas - ¡Estás distraído!

- ¡Morirás!

Kurogane comienza a perseguir a Fye por todo el lugar, notando como el idiota de lentes oscuros los sigue con facilidad. ¿Quién es este tipo, que puede esquivar tan hábilmente todo lo que se pone a su paso?

* * *

- ¡Y aparte hacerle la grosería de ignorarlo! ¡De verdad que tu te superas en ser un asno!

Doumeki sigue a Watanuki en total silencio. El chico sigue gritando y manoteando porque Doumeki interrumpió su cita o lo que sea que fuera lo que hacía con el tipejo ese que casi lo toca. Doumeki no tiene problemas con los gays, Touya y Yukito eran la muestra de que las almas gemelas existen, pero el chico ese que estaba con Watanuki no era el indicado. Doumeki lo sintió en cuanto lo vio; había algo _raro_ en ese castaño de ojos verdes… algo casi maligno. Y no dejará que lastime a Watanuki, el idiota es bastante divertido como para dejar que otro lo dañe irreparablemente. Doumeki suspira, tratando de no interrumpir los gritos de Watanuki; siempre le toca estar cuidando locos.

- ¡Watanuki-kun!

Doumeki y Watanuki voltean, viendo a Sakura acercándose con Shaoran y Tomoyo. Yukito está detrás de ellos, sonriendo.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Doumeki arquea una ceja al notar el tono dulce y amable que usa ahora el idiota. Si que era bipolar.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo, Doumeki-kun? – Sakura ve a Doumeki con duda.

- Hm… - Doumeki se encoge de hombros.

- ¡Que bien! – Sakura sigue sonriendo, aparentemente entendiendo su sonido. Eso siempre le había agradado de Sakura, podía comprender su lenguaje a pesar de que muchos dicen que Doumeki esta a dos pasos de convertirse en autista. Es solo que para él, comunicarse es precisión y control, no decir cualquier tontería que se te ocurre como Watanuki lo hace.

Eso hace sonreír a Doumeki. Cada vez que lo analiza, Watanuki y él son opuestos en todo. Él es calmado y racional, Watanuki es impetuoso y emocional; él es popular, Watanuki es casi odiado por toda la escuela. Lo mas importante, Doumeki siempre ha sido llamado alguien que ofrece luz a otros… y por lo visto, Watanuki siempre aparece entre sombras.

La mujer con la que se casó su padre ha estado hablando de equilibrio, de _hitsuzen_ como ella llama al destino. Quizás Doumeki finalmente encontró la persona que lo necesita tanto como él necesitaba esa emoción en su vida.

Quizás Watanuki lo necesita tanto como al parecer Doumeki lo quiere en su vida.

- ¿Ya terminaste de mirarme como un pervertido? – Watanuki le dice con molestia - ¡Te han preguntado que si ya comiste, estúpido!

Una de las ventajas que Doumeki siempre ha tenido es que puede dejar de escuchar todo a su alrededor cuando quiere. Y los últimos cinco minutos había puesto en 'modo silencio' a Watanuki, solo viendo como se movían sus labios.

- Kunogi y yo comimos un algodón de azúcar – Doumeki contesta.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿HICISTE QUE HIMAWARI-CHAN COMIERA ESO? ¡Que falta de educación! – Watanuki se escandaliza.

- B-bueno, a mi me gustan los algodones de azúcar – añade Sakura con temor.

- Oh, claro, son deliciosos – Watanuki regresa a su tono dulce. Eso confirma lo que Doumeki ha pensado desde que lo conoce: bipolar.

- ¿Y que les ha parecido la feria? – Yukito pregunta amablemente.

- ¡Hice un amigo! – Watanuki dice con alegría.

Todos lo ven con cierta extrañeza, lo que hace que Watanuki se sonroje.

- Lo siento, no sé ni por qué dije eso. Solo… me salió… - Watanuki trata de explicar su extraño comportamiento. Buena suerte con eso.

- No te preocupes, Watanuki-kun – Yukito sigue con su sonrisa – un nuevo amigo siempre es bueno.

- _O un primer amigo_ – susurra Watanuki para si mismo, sin contar con que Doumeki lo escuchó perfectamente.

- ¿Y como se llama? – pregunta Sakura, entusiasmada.

- Ascot… no me dijo su apellido… ¿O será Ascot su apellido? – Watanuki pone una mano en su mentón; Doumeki no debería encontrar ese gesto tan adorable.

- Ojala y lo conozcamos pronto – Shaoran dice con calma. Doumeki nota un cierto dejo de curiosidad en el chico.

- Eso espero yo también – Watanuki suspira; por alguna razón Doumeki siente que lo que sigue será un reclamo para él - ¡Ya que este idiota lo espanto! – si, definitivamente podría ser psíquico.

- Oh, estoy segura de que Doumeki-kun no lo hizo con intención – Sakura defiende a Doumeki, como si el arquero de verdad necesitara protección de Watanuki. Pensándolo bien, quizás si necesita un mediador, Watanuki parece culpar a Doumeki de todo desastre que pasa en su vida.

Doumeki puede con eso, pero en ocasiones sus tímpanos necesitan un descanso.

* * *

Watanuki no puede creer lo que escucha. Hasta Sakura-chan defiende al baboso insípido de Doumeki; ¿Qué tiene este tipo? ¿Qué es tan grandioso que todos aman y adoran? Para él solo era un fanfarrón sin ninguna educación. Deberían odiarlo, pero no, todos lo aman. Todos tienen en un altar al maravilloso y perfecto Doumeki; esto solo hace que los asuntos de autoimagen que Watanuki arrastra desde pequeño se intensifiquen. Ya era suficiente con que todos te juzguen raro, no necesitas el modelo de perfección viviendo contigo todos los días mostrándote que tan anómalo eres.

¿Qué tenía Doumeki que todos lo amaban? Y la pregunta que más le interesaba a Watanuki, ¿Qué tenía él, que hace que todos lo odien?

- ¿Esperaremos a Kinomoto-san? – Shaoran pregunta, rompiendo el silencio tan pesado que se ha hecho.

Watanuki le dirige una mirada de agradecimiento a Shaoran. Siempre sabe intervenir cuando Watanuki mas lo necesita, a veces es un poco extraño, pero Watanuki no se queja. Lo saca de apuros constantemente, aun cuando el chico no sabe ni como se mete en dichos apuros en primer lugar.

- Touya aun estará ocupado por otra hora – Yukito dice – tal vez podemos recorrer la feria un poco mas.

- ¿Qué tal jugar a ganar un oso de peluche? – sugiere Tomoyo, que hasta ese entonces había estado muy callada.

- ¡Si! – Sakura se emociona – ¡Mi hermano prometió darme uno!

- No creo que a Touya le moleste si alguien mas lo gana para ti, Sakura-chan – Yukito dice con picardía, guiñando un ojo a Shaoran.

Shaoran se sonroja hasta la punta del cabello, no solo por la implicación del comentario, sino por el hecho de que sea Yukito-san el que diga eso. Aun siente esas cosas raras cada vez que los ojos de Yukito-san se dirigen a los suyos, era como si viera su alma. Eso si que suena raro, pero era cierto. Yukito tenía un aura extraña, Yuuko-san siempre le ha dicho que es capaz de detectar cosas aun cuando no las comprenda.

Y Shaoran detecta algo en Yukito, aun si no comprende exactamente que es.

- ¿Y quien ganaría el osito para mi? – pregunta Sakura con inocencia - ¿Tu lo haría, Doumeki-kun?

- Shaoran parece una mejor opción – Doumeki dice con calma.

Shaoran ve con extrañeza a Doumeki; no lo conocía mucho (de hecho nada, era tan reservado, y Watanuki le gritaba tanto, que el chico no sabe que pensar sobre él), pero el hecho de que ayudara a la causa de Shaoran le ganó puntos a su favor. Shaoran estaba un poco reacio a tratarlo ya que Watanuki parece tener problemas con él. Desde que eran niños Shaoran tuvo que lidiar con gente siendo mala con Watanuki por ninguna razón. Una vez un chico golpeó a su hermano solo por levantar su pluma cuando se le cayó. Eso lo enfureció, pero era pequeño y débil, por lo que no pudo hacer mucho.

Generalmente era Kurogane el que los defendía, ya que eran ellos tres contra el mundo. Los huérfanos que Yuuko-san adoptó como parte de su acto de caridad anual. Shaoran y Watanuki intercambiaron miradas también, y podía percibir la sorpresa de su hermano ante la intervención de Doumeki, lo que quizás lo detuvo de gritarle.

Estaba ayudando a Shaoran, y Watanuki respetaba eso.

- Entonces vamos – Yukito dice alegremente – es hora de ganar un oso de peluche.

Todos se encaminan al lugar donde está el juego para ganar los muñecos de peluche, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría dentro de poco.

* * *

Fye seguía saltando por todos lados, cansándose de aun tener al tipo muy cerca de ellos. ¿Es que acaso este señor no se enfadaba?

- ¿Qué opinas? – Kurogane dice con calma - ¿Buscará problemas?

- No lo sé, está lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharnos, pero suficientemente cerca para vigilarnos. Pensé que lo perderíamos cuando entramos a la casa de los espejos.

- Yo también, imaginé que por eso entraste ahí, y a la casa de terror, y a la cueva del amor.

- Oh, no, Kuropipi, la cueva del amor fue solo extra para nuestra cita candente – Fye guiña un ojo al moreno - ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó?

- Bastardo – Kurogane dice sin realmente tener un tono molesto. Muy dentro de él (pero MUY dentro) admite que fue agradable ese paseo.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué haremos?

- No lo sé, tal vez…

Kurogane iba a decir que quizás sería conveniente ir y partirle la cara de una buena vez, cuando siente un escalofrío. Era raro, cuando sus hermanos estaban en peligro, siempre sentía eso… y entonces vio que Fye palidecía también.

- Watanuki – Kurogane dice con rapidez.

- Sakura-chan – Fye también suena preocupado.

Antes de que los dos puedan correr a auxiliar a sus hermanos, el hombre que tanto los ha seguido finalmente se pone frente a ellos.

- No tan rápido – dice con voz calmada – tenemos que ajustar cuentas.

- ¿Y tu quien demonios eres? – a Kurogane ya no le importa llamar la atención de todos; este tipo lo estaba haciendo enfadar muy rápido.

- Fuuma, a tu servicio, Kurogane.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Oh, sé más que eso, joven ninja. Dime algo… ¿Qué pasaría si de nuevo pierdes algo que juraste proteger?

* * *

Watanuki observaba como Shaoran trataba de golpear con fuerza para ganar ese oso de peluche. Sakura-chan y Tomoyo-chan lo animaban fuertemente mientras el bastardo de Doumeki estaba a su lado, vigilándolo. De seguro sabe que Watanuki quería escapar lo más silenciosamente posible, como cuando llegaron. Este plan de 'alejar al estúpido de Doumeki porque es un tarado que no sabe apreciar la buena cocina y además le huele la boca por las mañanas… bueno, no es exactamente así, pero podría ser' no está funcionando como Watanuki espera.

El chico estaba a punto de buscar un pretexto para irse, cuando nota a un hombre con lentes oscuros observándolos. Había algo en él que le daba a Watanuki mala espina; algo fuera de lugar, como si ese hombre no perteneciera aquí.

_Ve más allá de tus ojos_. La voz de Yuuko-san resuena en la cabeza de Watanuki. Y entonces todo pasa muy rápido… el hombre levanta su mano, y Watanuki sabe inmediatamente que alguien esta en peligro: Sakura-chan.

Al mismo tiempo, Shaoran ve a Watanuki con comprensión. Él también escuchó la voz de Yuuko, y él también sabe que Sakura está en peligro. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, pero sabiendo que tienen que actuar, Shaoran toma a Sakura fuertemente, atrayéndola a él para protegerla; Watanuki salta rápidamente para ponerse en el lugar en el que estaba Sakura-chan para recibir lo que sea que la ponía en peligro.

- ¡Watanuki! – Doumeki trata de detenerlo sin éxito.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Yukito a la vez trata de comprender lo que esta pasando.

Un poste cae pesadamente, levantando polvo y obstruyendo la visión de la escena frente a ellos. Lo único que se escucha después de unos minutos es un grito desgarrador de Tomoyo.


	9. Consejo 9

**Consejo 9: Escuchar siempre a los padres. **

Watanuki siente que está flotando. Es como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, y solo está ahí, suspendido en el aire, viendo el cielo azul. Es curioso, nunca había notado el cielo antes, es como si ahora tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para apreciar el paisaje, aun cuando no tiene idea de donde está o porque está flotando como si pudiera volar. Vivir con Yuuko te da una cierta adaptación a cosas raras.

- ¿Estaré muerto? – se pregunta Watanuki en voz alta, cuando nota que no puede moverse y solo está ahí.

Naturalmente nadie le contesta, aunque muy en el fondo Watanuki esperaba escuchar la voz de ultratumba de Yuuko con algún comentario sobre su alcoholismo o su estomago sin fondo (esa mujer puede comer como nadie). Siempre pensó que si iba a morir, sus padres iban a estar esperándolo para guiarlo al más allá. Eso era lo único que lo animaba de morir, demonios. Ver a sus padres, al fin conocerlos, al fin poder poner un rostro a esos recuerdos que se ha inventado sobre ellos. Por fin abrazarlos como siempre ha sido su deseo.

Es patético que ni siquiera después de morir, pueda tener su más profundo deseo.

* * *

- Esa fue la voz de Tomoyo-chan – Fye dice tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Kurogane aprieta los puños con fuerza. No sabe que ha pasado, pero ve mucho movimiento hacia donde estaban los demás. El tipejo frente a ellos no parece querer moverse, y por alguna razón Kurogane no quiere iniciar una pelea aquí; no es que le tema a este idiota, porque es claro que puede darle una lección rápidamente, pero antes de lanzarse a golpearlo escuchó a la bruja en su cabeza. _No respondas a la agresión, perderás más de lo que estás dispuesto a arriesgar_. Yuuko será una alcohólica, loca, oportunista y quizás ninfómana, pero siempre tiene razón en sus advertencias.

Y Kurogane no va a desafiarla en estos momentos, cuando no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.

El estúpido que les impide pasar solo hace una mueca sarcástica. Eso enfurece más a Kurogane, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este imbécil?

- Tal vez deberías asegurarte de que los demás se encuentran bien – Fye sigue hablando. Este rubio idiota, ¿Acaso piensa que Kurogane lo va a dejar solo? Al menos va a proteger a Fye. No va a dejar que nada le pase, aun cuando una parte de él se niega a admitir que de darle a escoger, Kurogane elegiría mantener al rubio a salvo aun antes que sus hermanos. Se encargará de lidiar con su sentimiento de culpa sobre esta situación después, por ahora tiene que hacer entenderle a Fye que la única forma de que se quede solo con este extraño, es si entre los dos lo noquean.

- Si, claro – contesta sarcásticamente el moreno.

- ¿Crees que no puedo manejar a un apuesto y misterioso hombre, Kuropipi? – Fye dice, parpadeando repetidamente. Como odiaba que el rubio siempre saliera con sus comentarios estúpidos.

- La pregunta es si Kurogane quiere dejar a su más preciada posesión conmigo – el desconocido dice en un tono calmado.

- Si piensas que Kurowanwan me considera una preciada posesión, creo que te equivocaste de víctima – Fye habla sonando totalmente calmado, pero Kurogane nota el dejo de desolación en su voz, y no puede evitar sentir tristeza ante esto. Es como si el rubio pensara que no vale nada ante los ojos de los demás – pareces demasiado familiar con Kurodoggy, aun cuando él no parece conocerte.

- ¿Por qué demonios estás entablando conversación con este idiota? – Kurogane reclama. Ya sabe que Fye no está muy cuerdo que digamos, pero esto es el colmo.

- Kurosan, tu eres más fuerte, pueden necesitarte. Yo atenderé a este caballero; ve con los demás.

- En tus sueños – Kurogane se cruza de brazos.

- Oh, créeme, en mis sueños haces más cosas – Fye le guiña un ojo, haciendo que se sonroje. Demonios, este rubio sí que sabe cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

Kurogane está a punto de negarse de nuevo, cuando escucha un grito de 'ayuda, por favor', de Sakura-chan. Fye asiente lentamente, y Kurogane comienza a alejarse de ellos. Si antes el extraño no quería dejarlo acercarse a los otros, ahora parece que le da igual si el moreno lo deja solo con el rubio. Esto le da muy mala espina, pero al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sakura-chan, Kurogane sigue corriendo sin voltear atrás. Si se atreve a mirar una vez mas a Fye con ese imbécil, no querrá irse nunca.

Fye suspira, viendo a Kurogane desaparecer. El extraño sigue sonriendo de manera irónica, y aunque le perturba que no tiene idea de quién es esta persona, sabe que Kurogane debe estar con sus hermanos. Sakura tiene a Touya, y Doumeki a Watanuki. El único que está solo, es él.

Y siempre ha sido así, por lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado.

- Supongo que esto es muy familiar para ti, ¿No? – el extraño le dice con calma.

- Oh, entonces me conoces a mi también – Fye lo ve con detenimiento - ¿Acaso trabajas con Ashura?

- Me considero más un trabajador independiente. Aun no me han pedido recuperarte, Fye, pero no dudo que en el futuro Ashura decida que ya fue suficiente de juegos y quiera regresarte a donde perteneces.

- Ah, entonces eres uno de los cazadores de ese hombre, ¿No? – Fye niega con la cabeza. Fue demasiado ingenuo de Clow pensar que se iban a deshacer de esa persona solo con casarse con Yuuko-san – entonces, Fuuma-san, ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? Dejaste ir a Kurowanwan por una razón, ¿No?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas – el extraño sacude su cabeza – dime algo, ¿Es verdad que mataste a Yuui?

Fye siente como si alguien lo hubieran abofeteado. Pocos sabían de esa historia, y si este extraño tenía conocimiento, es porque tiene mucha cercanía a Ashura y ese hombre.

- No veo como eso es su asunto – Fye contesta fríamente, dispuesto a huir de ser necesario.

- ¿O acaso será que… _tu_ eres Yuui?

Fye se congela totalmente. De repente todo a su alrededor se desvanece, y solo ve oscuridad.

* * *

Este idiota. Doumeki no puede creer que Watanuki haya sido tan estúpido como para lanzarse justo cuando un poste iba cayendo, ¿A qué clase de tonto se le ocurre eso? Debería preocuparle que ese poste estuviera a punto de matar a Sakura, pero afortunadamente Shaoran la jaló a tiempo. Y ahora Watanuki está malherido, y respirando tan lento, que Doumeki teme que en cualquier momento deje de hacerlo.

- ¡Kurogane-san! – Sakura dice con alivio.

En cuanto Doumeki ve a Kurogane, sabe que cabezas rodaran. Cuando el pelinegro dirige su mirada a Watanuki y lo ve inconsciente, sangrando y con parte de su cuerpo aun atrapado debajo del poste, su semblante cambia a una furia total, que hasta a Doumeki le causa cierta aprehensión.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – Kurogane ve a Shaoran con furia.

- El poste se desplomó de la nada – Shaoran explica rápidamente, tratando de contener su miedo – Watanuki-kun empujó a Sakura-chan fuera del camino para evitar que se lastimara.

- Este idiota – Kurogane murmura, acercándose a donde está Doumeki sosteniendo la mano de Watanuki – siempre importándole más la vida de otros que la suya. Él y el rubio podrían hacer un club.

Doumeki no podría estar más de acuerdo. Watanuki hizo un sacrificio inútil, Shaoran ya había quitado a Sakura del peligro, no tenía porque lanzarse al peligro sin importarle su seguridad.

- Ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia, y pronto vendrá la ayuda – Yukito trata de animar a Sakura, que aun tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

- No hay tiempo. Tu, ayúdame – Kurogane señala a Doumeki, el cual suelta la mano de Watanuki para hacer cualquier cosa que el moreno necesite – vamos a levantar el poste nosotros. Te he visto, y tienes más fuerza que Shaoran, así que serás de ayuda.

- No podrán con eso, es muy pesado – Touya señala, sin moverse de su lugar al lado de Sakura.

- Se nota que no has tenido que vivir con una alcohólica – Kurogane se burla – esto es nada a comparación de lo que hemos tenido que mover para ayudar a esa bruja. Tú levanta ese extremo, y yo lo haré con este.

Doumeki duda si esto va a ayudar a Watanuki; Touya tiene razón, es muy pesado, pero Kurogane parece tan seguro, que decide intentarlo de cualquier modo. Cuando Kurogane le indica, Doumeki comienza a mover el poste, y para su sorpresa, inician a levantarlo con dificultad. Kurogane entonces da un fuerte empujón, haciendo que el poste caiga pesadamente al lado de Watanuki, liberándolo. Es extraño, Doumeki sabe que no hay forma en la cual Kurogane y él hubiesen podido levantar esta estructura solo ellos. Y sin embargo, lo hicieron. Kurogane se dirige a Watanuki, mientras Doumeki se queda detrás de ellos, viendo si se necesita algo.

- No está respirando – Kurogane dice, escuchándose calmado a pesar de las circunstancias - ¿En cuánto tiempo dijo la ambulancia que estaría aquí?

- Diez minutos – Yukito dice en tono sorprendido. Doumeki nota como son observados por todos, unos con rostros de azoro y otros con admiración.

- No va a resistir diez minutos – Kurogane frunce el entrecejo – pero si le trato de dar reanimación, quizás lo lastime mas.

Doumeki se sienta al lado de Watanuki, tomando su mano de nuevo. Su abuelo siempre decía que en ocasiones eso ayudaba más a las personas a regresar, que la medicina. El sentir que hay alguien aquí, que te tomara de la mano para que veas que aun en los peores momentos, siempre tendrás a una persona a la que le importas. Y a Doumeki le importa Watanuki, No tiene derecho a morirse ahora que apenas están empezando a conocerse.

No tiene derecho a abandonar a Doumeki, cuando quizás apenas este encontrando lo que su abuelo dijo que estaba destinado a descubrir en su vida.

* * *

Watanuki comenzaba a aburrirse. Flotar aquí sin hacer nada es bastante monótono. Nunca pensó que morir fuera tan aburrido. Esperaba una luz blanca, brillante, sus padres esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, y quizás un castillo o algo así. No esperaba estar flotando bajo un cielo despejado, y si así se la va a pasar toda la eternidad, quizás debió pensarlo dos veces antes de saltar frente al peligro. Esto ya era instintivo para él, en cuanto veía a otros en riesgo, saltaba para recibirlo. Yuuko constantemente le decía que eso no era bueno, pero Watanuki no sabía otra cosa.

Aunque no los recuerda, sabe que sus padres debieron dar la vida por él. Ahora le tocaba a él corresponder con lo mismo a quien lo necesite.

_- Watanuki… Watanukiiiiii_…

Que extraño. Dios se escucha igual a Yuuko-san.

- _Quizás porque soy Yuuko_ – Watanuki mueve sus brazos agitadamente, pero ni eso logra hacer que pierda el equilibrio en esto de flotar eternamente - _¿Qué hiciste ahora, Watanuki, niña traviesa?_

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – Watanuki exige, y se siente bastante tonto al hablarle a… nada, de hecho. No puede ver a Yuuko, pero la escucha claramente en su cabeza.

- _¿De nuevo decidiste sacrificarte, eh? _– Yuuko usa su tono burlesco – _debes dejar de hacer eso. No podremos ayudarte siempre._

- Nadie te pidió ayuda – Watanuki resopla, ofendido – hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- _Claro, claro… no es tu tiempo, Watanuki. Tienes que despertar._

- No me digas, ¿Esto es un sueño?

- _No. Digamos que es una parada intermedia. Si sigues flotando lejos de tu cuerpo, desaparecerás. Tienes que regresar._

- No puedo. No tengo control de hacia dónde floto.

- _Entonces siente… concéntrate, y siente…_

Watanuki cierra sus ojos, tratando de hacer lo que Yuuko le indica. Siente… no siente nada, es como si estuviera anestesiado. Decide apretar sus ojos una vez más, a ver si eso ayuda, y entonces siente algo ligero en su mano derecha. Una presión ligera… como si alguien lo estuviera tomando de la mano.

No tiene idea de si es real, o si es producto de su imaginación que desea contacto, pero hace un esfuerzo en ver si puede sentir algo más. Si, siente como una mano, y decide apretar también a ver si hay algún cambio. De repente un fuerte viento lo hace perder el balance, y de repente ya no está flotando. Está cayendo… a una velocidad muy grande… Watanuki grita, tratando de ver si se puede sostener aunque sea de una nube o algo así. ¿Qué no se supone que en estos lugares tu puedes imaginar cualquier cosa y aparece de inmediato? Por más que imagina cuerdas, ramas o algo para tomar y dejar de caer, no aparece nada, y sigue cayendo al vacío que parece infinito. Oh, no… ¿Será que va al infierno? ¡Demonios! ¡Todo por hacerle caso a la loca, histérica, alcohólica y nin –!

- ...fómana! – Watanuki grita, molesto.

- ¡Ya despertó! – escucha la voz de Sakura.

- Iré a avisarle a Kurogane – Shaoran-kun se oye preocupado.

Watanuki parpadea, notando que todo a su alrededor es blanco. Y hay alguien sujetando su mano. Al voltear, nota como Doumeki está sentado a su lado, observándolo.

- ¡GAH! – Watanuki se suelta rápido del engreído este - ¿Qué demonios haces, pervertido?

- Tu me tomaste de la mano – Doumeki dice con calma.

- ¡Estaba inconsciente! ¡No pude hacer eso! – Watanuki se defiende.

- Pues lo hiciste – Doumeki sigue con su cara de idiota.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Watanuki decide que es hora de cambiar el tema, antes de que asesine a Doumeki por ser un pervertido.

- Decidiste jugar al héroe – escucha a Kurogane decir, mientras entra a la habitación.

- Saltaste frente a un poste para salvarme – Sakura-chan le sonríe, y sin previo aviso salta a él, abrazándolo - ¡Muchas gracias!

- Ah, no fue nada – Watanuki se sonroja. Bueno, al menos espera que esto le de puntos con Himawari-chan; ser un héroe lo amerita.

- ¿Te duele algo? – Shaoran pregunta, preocupado – te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza.

- Esta actuando como idiota – Doumeki agrega – está bien.

- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA? – Watanuki levanta sus puños con furia.

- Y sigue igual de ruidoso – Doumeki se tapa los oídos con resignación.

- Vaya que son muy buenos amigos – Sakura sigue sonriendo.

¡No! ¡No ella también! ¿Acaso no había alguien en este mundo que coincidiera con él y viera que Doumeki es un arrogante bastardo?

- Me alegra que te encuentres bien – Yukito dice desde la puerta.

- ¿Cómo es que ese poste cayó de repente? – Touya lo ve con ojos dudosos. No era como si Watanuki tuviera la respuesta, apenas si recordaba lo que pasó.

- ¿Tendría que ver con ese tipo que nos seguía? – Shaoran dice.

Watanuki no tiene idea de que están hablando. ¿Tipo que los seguía? ¿Quién? _Ve más allá de tus ojos_; Watanuki entonces recuerda la voz de Yuuko. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Y entonces Watanuki siente como su mente se llena de imágenes de lo que pasó.

- El hombre de lentes oscuros – Watanuki susurra.

- ¿Qué? – Kurogane pregunta rápidamente - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Había un hombre, y nos observaba… sentí algo cuando cruce miradas con él y entonces…

- ¡Watanuki-kun!

Todos voltean a la puerta, donde Watanuki se percata de que Ascot lo ve con preocupación.

- ¿Ascot-kun? – Watanuki frunce el entrecejo. ¿Cómo es que Ascot supo donde estaba?

- Escuche a la gente diciendo de tu valiente acción – Ascot entra a la habitación sin siquiera hacer caso del resto de los presentes – tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Watanuki siente como alguien se sienta a su lado, y al voltear, ve a Doumeki faltando a todas las reglas de etiqueta y educación y sentándose con él, casi como si quisiera marcar territorio. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este idiota?

- ¿Te molesta? – Watanuki lo ve de manera sarcástica – estoy encamado y quisiera descansar - _¡DE TI!_, agrega mentalmente Watanuki.

- No me molesta – Doumeki contesta en su tono impasivo – puedes dormir si quieres. Lo curioso es que el idiota no lo está viendo a él, sino que su mirada esta fija en Ascot.

- Oh, claro – Ascot parece captar el mensaje implícito en la mirada de Doumeki – no quiero importunar.

- ¡Claro que no importunas! – Watanuki se apresura a decir. Es su primer amigo, y no va a alejarlo solo porque Doumeki tiene una crisis de identidad o algo así – me alegra que me visitaras.

- ¿Y cuando exactamente conociste a Watanuki? – Kurogane pregunta con cautela. Cielos, lo último que necesitaba, que Kurogane-san se pusiera en su papel de hermano mayor.

- Si, no te vimos en la feria – Shaoran agrega, poniéndose del lado de Kurogane en el interrogatorio. Tal vez Yuuko tenga razón y si es una niña, ya que todos tratan de protegerlo.

- Nos encontramos por ahí – Ascot guiña un ojo a Watanuki, lo que hace que el chico se sonroje. A la vez escucha como un gruñido a su lado. Bah, debió ser su imaginación, a menos que Doumeki se esté convirtiendo en perro.

- Mmm – Kurogane no luce convencido. Watanuki debe desviar su atención.

- ¿Y donde esta Fye-san? – Watanuki sabe que si pregunta por el rubio, Kurogane se concentrará en él.

- Buena pregunta- Shaoran frunce el ceño – no lo vi en la ambulancia.

- Ni vino con nosotros – Sakura agrega.

Kurogane palidece, como si recordara algo importante.

- Tengo que salir un momento – Kurogane ve a Watanuki – vas a obedecer lo que el médico diga, y no te muevas de aquí hasta que venga por ti.

- Pero Kurogane-san… - al ver la mirada dura de Kurogane, Watanuki sabe que no ganará – si, señor.

- Bien. Mocoso, lleva a Sakura-chan y a Doumeki a casa, nos veremos allá.

- Esperaré a que vengas por Watanuki – Doumeki dice, aun sin moverse de la cama – es tan tonto, que se volverá a lastimar.

- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES TONTO? ¡ERES UN GROSERO! – Watanuki lo ve con furia. El atrevimiento de este tipo.

Kurogane solo asiente, como si diera permiso a semejante aberración. Y al escuchar como Shaoran y Sakura se despiden de él, deseándole su pronta recuperación, y como el hermano de Sakura y su novio ya han desaparecido también, Watanuki sabe que ha pérdido la batalla. Tendrá que esperar a Kurogane.

Viendo como Doumeki esta aun observando a Ascot-kun y el chico solo le regresa la mirada de forma calmada, Watanuki tiene el presentimiento de que será una espera larga.

* * *

**NdA: Wow! Si que me he tomado mi tiempo, ¿Verdad? Espero me tengan mucha paciencia, quizás tarde algunos meses (coff-años-coff), pero terminaré este fic. Si aun hay alguien leyendo, agradezco mucho los comentarios a esta humilde historia, y ya que estamos en la temporada, les deseo lo mejor para este 2013. Que todo lo que se propongan, se haga realidad. **


End file.
